As The Wolf Howls
by WinterPlot
Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Love might blossom if there isn't skepticism on where Remus is the rest of the month. SBRL AU
1. First Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: T

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Eventual slash. That means that there will be two men who like each other sexually. I think that's sexy. If you don't, you probably should leave. However, if you're not sure, stick around for a bit and let me corrupt your mind.

The only other warning you get is that SexySirius and GorgeousRemus might give you dreams.

Disclaimer: Don't own fuck. The only good thing she's done to the characters so far is admit that Dumbledore was gay. I'm sitting around waiting for her to acknowledge Sirius and Remus.

So, this is the first chapter of about 10, and I'm going to try my damnedest to update this as often as I can, which is why I've written the first few chapters already, just to give me a bit of leeway.

The parts to this may seem short, but that's the point. I try to keep each bit under 500 words and closer to 200. It should seem like little snips of Sirius' life, and it's meant for you to fill in all the gaps. If you don't like the style, please tell me, as it's not too hard to fix.

Here's to hoping you enjoy.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 1: First Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

There was a full moon in the crisp night sky, and Sirius didn't really notice until one of his co-workers pointed it out in the dusk as they were about to go home. "Yo. Look. Full moon."

"So?" Sirius asked, slinging his bag into the back of his motorbike and closing the latch on the carry case.

"You said you were going out tonight. Watch out for werewolves, man."

Sirius rolled his eyes and slipped on his leathers. "Yeah? Well then, any hot chick I pick up tonight I know won't be one."

"Unless you do it 'doggie style'." His friend leered.

Sirius grinned and clipped his helmet on. "Yeah, yeah. See you on Monday, James." He made to straddle his 'black bitch' when his friend stopped him.

"Look. Jokes aside, they say that werewolves are mythology, but there's been some crazy shit going on - so, well... just be careful, okay?"

Sirius frowned, but kicked the stand back, and with a wave, revved out of the parking garage.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Filled with instant dinner, having just brushed his teeth and taken a shower, Sirius (leather and eye-liner clad) walked into that evening's bar choice. He had even cleaned his room and stuck a few new condoms in his back pocket in the hopes of finding a large-breasted woman tonight. Preferably blond.

The bar was dusky, and smelt slightly of alcohol. To one side stood a dance floor with flashing lights, occupied by a few people. The pool tables on the other side were surrounded with men, with a few possible hookers amongst them. The bar and the tables placed around the room were filled with the more respectable customers and was quite packed. He could already see a few potential women as he passed the tables. He sauntered over to the bar, catching a few eyes on the way. "Something sweet." He asked, willing to try something new, even it was girly.

The stool to his left was empty - a perfect invitation to any woman who wanted what he did. He took a glance at the other stool and found tawny hair. As though he could feel Sirius' eyes upon him, the man turned around.

Sirius had seen beautiful men in his life, but this one beat any others. Not that he looked like a woman - no. He was very masculine, but the soft curve of his lips and the kind green eyes contrasted with the masculine jaw and nose. A perfect combination, really.

"Hullo." Sirius said as though he met stunningly gorgeous men everyday.

"Hello." The man answered. With such a lithe body, one would not have expected such a smooth and masculine voice. "Long day?" He asked, and Sirius nodded.

"Long week."

"Long month." The man replied.

Sirius smiled. "My name's Sirius. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand.

The man grasped it firmly with his own warm hand. "Remus. My month's just gotten better, thank you. I've been around some pretty uptight people the past while."

Sirius waved him off. "No problem. Nice to talk with someone without a stick up their ass and a tie tied too tight around their neck."

Remus smiled. "Ahhh. The corporate world."

"God, and what a jungle it is." Sirius was about to ask the man what kind of job he had, but Remus cut him off softly.

"Enough of the work topic. A Friday night such as this shouldn't have any words passed between persons about work."

"I'll drink to that." Sirius said, and raised his glass in salute.

Remus followed suit.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Even though only a few drinks had been shared, and both were quite sober, Sirius had forgotten his plans of a female conquest and was focused on the conversation he was having with the gorgeous man in front of him.

At some point in the last hour or so, bodies had slid closer and bar stools had been subtly turned towards each other so one of Remus' knees was pressed hotly between Sirius' legs.

The knee seemed to be getting closer and closer to his crotch, and Sirius knew that it was his own doing. He was almost ready to fall off his stool with how far he had inched forward. Normally Sirius would have stepped back from this situation, never being one to have an interest in men, but with the music, dim lights, a gorgeous face and warm body, he found himself caught up in the moment and not caring.

Sirius knew that if he inched any closer to that knee, it would touch a sensitive part of his inner thigh, and he would end up grinding his groin into that very sexy knee.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

With practiced ease, Sirius didn't show how hot and bothered he was in his conversation. "Yeah, and so he drove straight off this fucking CLIFF! Didn't even realize it was there. He was stuck in the blackberry bushes part way down for a couple hours."

Remus laughed, and Sirius felt himself heat up at the richness.

In a quick gesture, Remus checked his watch. "Oh, dear, I better be going,"

"Oh." Sirius said, surprised.

"I'm glad to have met you, Sirius. Could I walk you home?" Remus asked, standing up and withdrawing that welcome heat from between Sirius' legs. The cold air that rushed into the space did not cool Sirius down at all. "Oh. That would be wonderful, if you don't mind. I do have my bike, but even though I'm not drunk, it's better safe than sorry." Sirius placed down his money for the bartender and slipped on a jacket like Remus was doing, and followed him out the door, sticking close.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When Sirius' house was reached, they turned to each other.

"I'm sorry if I kept you from finding a girl tonight." Remus said.

"And what makes you think I was looking for one?" Sirius asked, somewhat surprised.

"The way you walked in tonight. And besides, those pants are so tight you can tell you have condoms in your back pocket."

Sirius smiled. "There's always tomorrow. I had a much better time than I would have with some broad." Sirius cleared his throat. "Besides, I have to go pick up my bike from there tomorrow anyway..."

They looked at each other as he trailed off.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Sirius asked, pointing his keys over his shoulder at his small house. He knew this line usually implied he was willing to have sex, but this time it could go either way.

Sitting and talking some more with Remus would be pleasurable, but if the man thought it was for sex, Sirius didn't think he'd mind terribly.

However, Remus checked his watch again. "I would love to, but I really do have to go."

Sirius nodded in understanding.

"I really enjoyed myself this evening, Sirius. Would you mind terribly if I dropped in sometime and took you up on that 'coffee' offer?"

"Not at all!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus smiled at him, and with nothing more than a firm handshake, they parted. Sirius watched the man walk away before trudging up his steps and unlocking his house.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It took a good half hour to clear the lust from his mind, but afterwards, he sat upon his couch to think.

Tonight was the first time he had even thought of a man like that. "Maybe the full moon does strange things to people." He muttered.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Halfway to his bed, ready for a good long sleep, Sirius heard something; a scratching from outside his window.

Drowsiness left him as he stealthily moved to the window. He drew back the curtains to come face to face with a large tawny dog.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked at the dog.

"Werewolves, huh? Doesn't look like one to me. I thought they were slavering, blood-thirsty beasts, not drooling dogs with grins."

He opened his window to let the dog in,

"You lost, fella?" he asked, checking to see if there were any tags.

'Woof' was his response.

Finding nothing, he sat back on his heels. "We'll call the pound in the morning, okay? You can stay here for tonight."

Sirius scuffled his fur a bit and slipped into bed. "You make yourself comfortable on the floor."

The dog did not obey, though, and jumped upon Sirius' bed and settled down.

"Oh, god. I'm to tiered to argue." So he laid back down and curled up.

"Great," he said to himself, "instead of sleeping with a hot chick, I'm sleeping with a dog. Way to go Sirius."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: Woo. Well, that took less time to type than I thought it would. But the important thing is that it's here now.

I hope you liked it. If you didn't, or have decided that I need to get my head checked because it was terrible and made no sense, the form to send me to the hospital can be reached by way of that button below.

-Winter Plot


	2. Second Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: T

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Eventual slash. That means two men (namely Sirius and Remus) will fuck. Like rabbits. Oh? Did I give the ending away? It's alright, you knew it from the beginning.

There's a potty-mouth Sirius for a bit here. But other than that, I think we're good.

Disclaimer: Don't own fuck. Really, I don't. Well, I DO own the laptop that is being used, but that's about it. I'm a poor student, what can I say?

Again: The parts to this may seem short, but that's the point. I try to keep each bit under 500 words and closer to 200. It should seem like little snips of Sirius' life, and it's meant for you to fill in all the gaps. If you don't like the style, please tell me, as it's not too hard to fix.

Oh, god, look. It's a second chapter. I am amazing.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 2: Second Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius woke up the next morning to a cold nose against his.

Not really fully awake, he shoved the annoyance away and tried to bury into the pillow. The inevitable lick to side of his face came.

"Arrrrrrggghhhh! Fuck!" He wiped the spit off and glared at the dog. "Damnit. I was having a good dream too, you damn mutt."

The dog gave a happy 'woof' and walked towards the kitchen, and Sirius could hear its nails clicking on the linoleum.

He scrubbed one hand over his face and managed to make it to the bathroom.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Blood fucking-" Sirius was still muttering as he wandered into the kitchen, still dressed in only his knickers and a t-shirt.

The dog was sitting there patiently on the floor and looking up at him. Sirius sighed.

"You're probably just as hungry as I am." Sirius told the dog.

The dog opening its mouth to pant up at him.

"However, I don't have anything fit for dogs-" He opened his fridge to rummage through it. He pulled out a moulding piece of cheese. "-let alone anything fit for humans." He finished, accentuating the statement by tossing the cheese in a 3-point shot into the garbage.

"Looks like it's the pound first, then to breakfast."

The dog whimpered and lay down on the floor at mention of the pound.

"Cheer up, mate." Sirius said jovially, while cracking open a beer he had found in the fridge, "you'll be home soon."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The dog had been quiet and quite polite in the car on the way to the pound, but as soon as Sirius opened the door for the two to go in, the dog scampered back, hackles raised and growling.

"Come on-" Sirius growled as well, tugging on the leash. "We're just going to see if anyone's missing you, so we can get you home."

The dog sat back and cocked its head at Sirius, now panting.

"God. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you could-"

A girl walking past giggling at the two, and Sirius turned to tip his imaginary hat at her, making her blush, and by the time he had turned around, the dog was already trotting up to the pound. "Bloody fuckin..."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius talked to the lady behind the counter, holding tightly to the dog's collar. Sirius was so glad that one of his former partners had been into BDSM, and he had had a collar and leash still lying around the house. They WERE leather with spikes, making the dog look really foolish with its grin, but Sirius was happy that he didn't have to use rope.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black. I know that you'd like to help him find his family, but frankly, we're overrun at the moment."

Sirius swiped his hand through his hair. "Is there any way-"

"You'd be doing us a great favour if you could keep him for the next few days. We could take a picture of him and put it up on our website and in the foyer, so if anyone were to come looking they'll be able to find him, and we'd contact you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"But, if he isn't collected after 3 days, you can just bring him in and we'll give him the injection." She finished.

The dog growled, and Sirius had to yank on the collar to shut him up.

"Yeah. I could do that."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

So, that's how Sirius ended up with a bag of dog food in his car, and sharing his breakfast in the park.

Handing down some of his eggs, Sirius contemplated the situation.

"Hey, mutt," He said down to the dog and ignored it when the dog bared its teeth at the name.

"It's kinda lonely around the house, and girls dig guys with dogs, so, if you aren't claimed within the next three days, I'll take you in, okay?" He smiled down at tawny fur that suddenly wasn't sitting, but up in his lap.

"Fuck! Down!" Sirius cried, trying to save his breakfast, but the dogs tongue quickly grabbed it, and it was gone before Sirius could moan in disappointment.

"You're going to be insatiable."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When Tuesday rolled around, and Sirius finally walked into work, looking more presentable than most thought possible, James was already waiting in his office.

"Good to see you're still in one piece, and still have a regular amount of hair." He commented.

Sirius sighed and pulled off his jacket and flomped down into his chair. "Har, har."

James leaned against Sirius' desk and fiddled with his paperweight. "So, how was your weekend?" He asked casually.

"What's up?" Sirius asked, not bothering with James' question. "You're acting strange."

James beamed at him. "I asked Lily to marry me."

Sirius swiveled his chair around to gape at James. "You DOG!"

James grinned even wider. "And she said yes."

Sirius jumped out of his chair and took his friend into a bone-crushing hug. "That's right news!!"

"You'll be best man, of course." James continued.

"I expect nothing less." Sirius cheered. "So? Details, man! How did you manage to woo her into actually accepting a daft sod like you?"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

By lunch, the two had done no work, but they went to staff room anyway to sit down to coffee and a couple muffins that had been left out.

James, finally finished with his tale of 'Lovely Lily' picked up the newspaper.

"See, look-" He pointed to the front page, "A man was mauled to death by a 'large dog' on Friday night."

"Yeah? So?" Sirius said around the muffin.

"Werewolves, is what. I told you. Crazy shit's going on. Could have been you."

Sirius waved him off. "Nah. I talked to a man all night."

"But you've taken a dog in!" He exclaimed, having already heard of Sirius' night and the tawny dog that was still in his house.

"He's still a dog." Sirius said, unfazed. "Werewolves change back after the full moon. It's been three days. He's a dog. A household pet."

James pursed his lips. "If you still haven't gotten any calls, and you're really going to keep him, I'm coming over tomorrow to look at him."

Sirius sighed and stood up. "Come on, we should actually do some work today."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Pulling into his driveway, Sirius' heart started to beat faster. Realizing that today was the last day for the owners to claim the dog, Sirius fumbled with his keys, trying to open his door. He braced himself for the 'beep' of his answering machine.

As soon as he was inside, the dog jumped on him happily, but Sirius pushed him off because he could already hear the 'beep'.

"Sorry, mutt." He said affectionately, "I'll take you in tomorrow morning so you can go back to your family."

The dog's tail ceased in its movement, and with big brown eyes, he stared up at Sirius as if saying 'but, I thought I was staying with you'.

"You know I can't keep you if you have a loving family worried about you. Neither of us could live with it..." Sirius shrugged off his coat and threw it on the couch, and slipped quickly out of his shoes and chucked his keys on the desk beside the answering machine. He pressed the button, and leaned against the counter, scratching the dogs hear quietly.

"Hello. Mr Black? This is the pound reminding you that the three days necessary to find the original owners is finished. If you'd like to bring the dog in-"

Sirius tuned out and looked down at the dog, shocked.

"Mate, we're going to be bestest of friends and pick up a whole shit-load of chicks." He told the dog, and the dog let out a barking laugh in return.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

James came over the next afternoon to inspect 'Remus' as Sirius had proudly named him.

As soon as he had finished greeting Sirius with a manly hug, James bent down to Remus' height.

"I dunno, Sirius. Look at these teeth." James muttered, pulling back Remus' gums to reveal long sharp white teeth.

"James." Sirius warned. "He's NOT a werewolf. It's DAYS past the full moon."

James stood up and brushed himself off. "Well..." And he scruffled behind Remus' ears as a sort of peace gesture.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

James leaned against Sirius' kitchen counter with his cup. "I still can't believe you named him after the guy you met at the bar." He said, sipping his tea thoughtfully.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, and James retaliated.

"He was hot, okay? Besides, Remus' fur looks almost like the same colour as Remus' hair."

"Whatever man." He patted Remus who had come around sniffing.

"You should see your name-sake, buddy. You'd be proud. He's hot." Sirius said, calling Remus over.

"Does this mean you're officially a ponce, then?" James asked.

Sirius laughed. "Nope. Still like chicks. You know, the boobs, curves and stuff."

James laughed and threw a crumpet at him.

"He's the exception." Sirius munched on the biscuit. "He looks enough like a woman."

Remus growled a bit, and Sirius handed him down some crumpet, which was devoured immediately.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Somehow, the blissful days with Remus the dog went by so quickly, and it wasn't long until James went back on his 'watch for werewolves' campaign. And Sirius found himself going out to the bar, just to spite James.

Which is where he found Remus again.

He was sitting in a small booth near the back of the smoke-covered bar, looking as good as ever.

Sirius had walked into the bar, not expecting to meet Remus, but as his eyes scanned the floor, he had found that hair, unmistakably.

"Hello, Sirius." Remus said as Sirius slid into the booth.

"You don't mind if I join you?" He asked, and Remus shook his head.

As soon as Sirius gestured to the bartender for a drink, he turned to Remus. "I hope it's okay, but I picked up this dog earlier this month, and possibly out of stupidity, I named him after you."

Remus raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of the amber liquid in his glass, ice chinking together merrily. "Of course." And his eyes seem to be laughing at Sirius.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

As the night progressed, and Sirius' body loosened (so he was sitting with knees and feet brushing Remus' every so often), so did his tongue.

"My friend James is all paranoid about 'werewolves' now a days." Sirius confessed. "It's silly, really, because there's no such thing."

Remus smiled at him.

"But he's so stuck on it." Sirius sat up a bit and leaned across the table. "So, I have to ask you why I only see you during full moons."

Remus laughed at this. "I think that me being around would prove that I'm no werewolf." But he leaned back and reached for his drink, letting their fingers brush.

"The truth is, I do only come to this town during full moons." Remus told him. "The view of the sky is gorgeous out here." He seemed to explain, as if it related to him only appearing once a month, and Sirius took it, though he knew that it had nothing to do with anything.

Remus looked up at him again. "But, no. It has nothing to do with vampires and such."

"Werewolves." Sirius muttered.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: God, and there's the second chapter. I am quite amazed at myself for having this finished so soon.

But, with rough times as a student, I think that a few well-placed pieces of love would make the next chapter appear sooner. That button down there makes sure your love is placed properly.

And it seems, I have made a note in my edited draft that (and I quote) I must 'plead for reviews'. So. This is me pleading. PLEASE!! It gets me through the week, and it doesn't kill you to press a button and type a 'lovely' or 'sucks'. I'd be happy with just that.

-Winter Plot


	3. Third Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: T

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Eventual Slash. So, again, for those of you who haven't caught on to what that is, it means that there will be two men who fall in love. And screw each other. To be blunt.

Sirius still has a terrible mouth, but I'm not sure if I can cure that too well.

Disclaimer: Still don't own fuck. Still wish I did. Nothing new.

Once again: The parts to this may seem short, but that's the point. I try to keep each bit under 500 words and closer to 200. It should seem like little snippets of Sirius' life, and it's meant for you to fill in all the gaps. If you don't like the style, please tell me, as it's not too hard to fix.

And, oh, fuck, it's the third chapter. This is a new record for me, I think. Please cheer me on! There's still a ways to go.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Just a note to everyone - my hardrive crashed (factory defect) and I lost everything. They couldn't recover ANYTHING off it at all. (That's how bad it was) So, I have a new hardrive, which is nice, but everything I got off my other two computers is six months old (that's when I got my new laptop). So, I'm trying to work all these chapters off the old hard-copy drafts I have sitting around in my room. May take a bit to get the next chapter up, but I'm hoping two weeks. Sorry!

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 3: Third Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

James was lounging around Sirius' a few days after the full moon to see how Sirius' meeting with Remus had been (Sirius had hinted at it at work on the Monday) but mostly to get away from Lily who was already starting to plan their wedding.

At that moment, he was caught up in the conversation Sirius had had.

"Only during the full moon? That's not right, mate. Something's up."

Sirius sighed and petted Remus who was curled up on the couch between the two men while James flipped through the channels, trying to find something decent the two of them could watch. "Are you back on the werewolf thing?"

"It's just-" James protested.

Sirius cut him off. "He's already said it has nothing to do with that."

"It's not my fault, okay? Lily keeps telling me that Mme. has premonitions about one of my friends having trouble with werewolves." Mme. being the divinationist at the shop Lily worked at.

"And because I'm your only friend, you automatically assume it's going to be me?"

"Shove off" James laughed.

Sirius smiled at him. "Seriously, mate, she's a loon, and you know it too."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

They spent the rest of the night joking and laughing at old sitcoms on the telly, and James gave Remus a scuffle on the head before he left. "Don't bite him, silly mutt." He joked to the dog. He raised his eyebrows at Sirius and crouched down to whisper to the dog, though loud enough to let Sirius hear, "Actually, you know, a nip on the ass might do him good."

Sirius shooed him out the door. "Begone! Filthier of poor innocent canine minds!"

Remus 'woofed' in affirmation.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius, part way through the middle of the month, received a letter in his mailbox from Remus, suggesting they meet that full moon during the day. In celebration, Sirius took Remus for a walk in the park that Remus had suggested they meet, Remus barking happily the whole way. The walk in the park was to celebrate, of course, Sirius had reasoned, not because he was scouting the place out for good spots.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"So," James asked as Sirius settled down at his desk, "when do I get to meet this fellow you're so desperately in love with?"

Sirius flipped him off and turned on his computer. "Never, jerk-wad. He's mine. You'd fall whim to his looks straight away, and then what would I tell Lily?" Sirius downed the last bit of his coffee. "Besides, I'm not in love with him. I just fancy him, is all. A good shag, I suppose. Try for the same team."

James laughed at him. "Sure. That's what I said to you when I first started to see Lily."

"No, you tart." Sirius laughed, swiveling in his chair, "you were already saying you loved her the first day in." He shook his coffee mug at James, letting tiny droplets dot James' white shirt.

James frowned at the dots, rubbing them a bit. "Doesn't count, that one. I was piss drunk."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The night before he was to meet Remus, Sirius decided, that to calm the nerves he blamed on work and not the excitement of meeting Remus, he should take a relaxing bath.

He left Remus outside the door, if only for a bit of privacy, and ran his bath. Slipping into the hot water, he thought of the next day, and how clearly he really wanted the man.

He knew that he wanted to start something more than the 'could be interpreted as casual' contact they had shared.

He decided that a gentle easement into touching was a good idea. Sliding down so the water was to his chin, he thought about starting off with a hug. Arms wrapped around each other as a symbol of what Sirius wanted, chests pressed firmly against each other, legs brushing intimately...

Sirius slid further down into the water.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Trying to hum a tune as he walked towards the park, Sirius tried to calm his mind by thinking of Remus, who he had left at home that morning. The poor dog had lain down by its dish and refused to budge even with the promise of bacon and pats. Sitting down on a park bench next to the fountain Remus had suggested they meet at, Sirius lay back so he could look at the sky. It was a clear blue day, and it was starting to warm up. He was lulled into a stupor of sorts with the fountain and the gentle hum of people's voices as they strolled past. It was naught ten minutes before Remus' face appeared before him. He stood up to give him the hug he had thought about, and Remus returned it surprised, but happily.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"How's Remus? The dog, that is?" Remus asked as the two walked along. They had migrated out of the park to walk along the street to stare into shops.

"Fine. Though you should have seen him on Thursday when he-"

And Remus laughed at the dogs antics, letting his hand gently brush against the back of Sirius'.

Feeling heat come to his cheeks, Sirius suggested they duck into the next shop.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

They took the tube later in the day, hoping to get out to the next district faster. The tube was always dingy, the lights flickered if they went over a bump too fast, and the platforms were always filled with pushing people.

The subway was always packed, and although Sirius had never had a problem with pressing against people before, he found that when the two of them were holding onto the bars above their heads, bodies pressed flush against each other, Sirius' parts that for once he didn't want to work - did. And he was glad that the next stop was theirs.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Hands filled with shopping bags, Sirius suggested to Remus that instead of sitting in a café or restaurant for dinner that they go to his house.

His reason was that he could make a mean pasta and it was a more relaxing atmosphere where they could put up their feet on his coffee table because the day out had worn his feet down. Once again, though, Sirius thought that perhaps after supper, a movie and a night of inching closer to each other on the couch there might be a bed involved. Sirius knew that in his bedside drawers he had prepare a bottle of 'massage oil' and a string of condoms, just as a precaution of course.

Remus seemed to have other ideas, though, and said that time was getting on and he better start heading back.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I do have to get going even though I would dearly like to try your pasta. Could we save it for next month? I'm sure I can get the night off."

Sirius beamed at him. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Remus. At least it gives me time to clean my house."

Remus laughed and moved to hug Sirius.

When they pulled apart, Remus thanked him for the day and told him to say 'hello' to his name-sake.

Sirius waited while Remus headed into the crowed and eventually disappeared into the subway.

Sniffing a bit, Sirius picked up his cell phone and dialed James' number. On the third ring James picked up and Sirius opened the door to the pub he was standing near. "Mate. Can you... shit. I'm at Molly's in the East District." And he hung up.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

James slid onto the stool next to Sirius who already had what James assumed was his second beer.

"Guinness" He told the bartender.

Sipping lightly at the head on his beer, James stared straight forward.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Not a word had passed between the two men as James escorted Sirius up the steps to his house. Sirius jumped at Remus as soon as he opened the door, and proceeded to ramble about his day to the dog. James smiled, mouthing a thanks to the dog, which was returned in the form of a happy grin.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: Well, that's it for this chapter. I was hoping for a more joyous ending than that, but it's good enough for now. I think Sirius is starting to consider what Remus might actually mean to him, so that's wonderful.

Now, you see that button down there? No, not on your pants. Though, if you do want some action, you should probably press the button at the bottom of the page.

-Winter.


	4. Fourth Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: T

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Eventual slash. Well, in my world it isn't a warning because everyone wants it. I know you do. Two boys with the hots for each other? Yummy.

Sirius acting like a woman is another problem with chapter. On one hand it's kinda creepy, on the other it's sweet, and on the other it's obviously very Sirius-like. Wait I only have two hands, don't I?

Disclaimer: Not mine. My cat is mine. My laptop is mine. The plot is mine. Everything else isn't.

And no, it isn't based off any book. I had no idea something like that existed. I think I have to go check it out... sounds interesting : )

Once again: The parts to this may seem short, but that's the point. I try to keep each bit under 500 words and closer to 200. It should seem like little snips f Sirius' life, and it's meant for you to fill in all the gaps. If you don't like the style, please tell me, as it's not too hard to fix.

And let me say, I'm melting because this IS the fourth chapter, and for me, that's amazing. I promise I'm working on the other chapters, but I always get interrupted when writing them. And sorry for the long release date. I've just been busy with school.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 4: Fourth Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Shit, James. Sorry about last night, man." Sirius apologized as he turned into his friends' office.

James shrugged. "Don't apologize to me, I was glad to get out. You might have to answer to Lily, though. She had a pretty nice meal waiting for me."

Sirius sneered and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I was in shock, really. Tell her that I was delusional."

"How's that any different from usual?" James asked, laughing.

Sirius huffed and laid his work on James' desk and perched himself on the corner. "Hey now. I'm being seriou-"

"Shut it." James said, still laughing. "Really, it's no problem. I don't even really care why you were acting like a zombie. It's not like you don't do it often enough at work."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I think I was having trouble with the fact that I was fully prepared to ask him to come to bed with me when I went out during the morning, but by the time he had walked down to the subway, I knew that I wouldn't have been able to do it anyway because I couldn't just fuck and leave."

"Love, I'm telling you." James said, and picked up Sirius' work and shoved it into his arms. "Get going, you sod. I'm not doing your work. And hop off my desk, will you? You look like one of those secretaries that wants nothing more than sex."

Sirius leaned over as a co-worker passes the windowed office. "Oh, baby," he started in falsetto, "you know that's all I've ever wanted."

James shoved him off the desk so Sirius had to scramble to get up and dance out of the office with at least a little bit of pride left.

"You're going to pay for bruising my gorgeous ass, James!" He called as he turned the corner.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Halfway through the month Sirius had managed to convince Lily that James needed a night over at his place.

The reason was actually that Sirius wanted to try his pasta he was going to cook for Remus on James. With promise that if they both ended up getting food poisoning Sirius would be the one to foot the medical bills, Lily agreed to letting her beloved fiancé go for one night.

"I'll return him in top-form tomorrow morning." Sirius had assured her when he picked James up that night. "Well, aside from a bit of dog slobber, he'll be fine."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

There happened to be a marathon of their favorite program that night, so in their distraction they ended up letting the water boil over to the flailing of Sirius' tea towel. They also managed to overcook the pasta (even though they had stopped the water from boiling over again) so the pasta was a tad more mushy than was necessary. The sauce had burned to the bottom of the pan, and Sirius had been missing a few ingredients here and there. So, when they tasted the mixture to see if it was acceptable, all it tasted of was burnt tomatoes,

So, they brought a box of Kraft Dinner and made that instead, and settled down on Sirius' sofa with Remus trying to lick the tomato sauce pot clean.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius had James over one other time that month to help him clean up for Remus' visit that would be in two days.

"Mate, you're not supposed to try to be someone else. You're naturally messy. If he walks in and your house is spotless, he's going to expect that from you now until forever."

Sirius frowned but agreed. "I just don't want him to think I'm a terrible slob."

James pulled a pair of ladies underwear out from behind Sirius' couch. "You ARE a slob - you just don't want him to find things like this."

Sirius took the underwear from James and looked at it thoughtfully. "Now I wonder which one-"

James shivered. "How many times have I sat on your couch and never thought about you having sex on it."

Sirius leered. "Baby, I know it's on your mind all the time. We're just not at that stage in our relationship yet."

James rolled his eyes and set out for the kitchen. "I think, though, that we can at least get last weeks dishes out of your sink."

James reached for the tap and the soap while Sirius danced around the kitchen singing to a song that the radio had started to play. With wet and soapy hands in the sink, James told Sirius that he could actually 'help' instead of shaking his ass.

"Really, James." Sirius said, but rolled up his sleeves to help anyway, "you know as well as I do that my ass has magical properties."

"You only wish Remus thought so." James smirked.

Sirius gave a fake noise of indignation and flicked James with his soapy hands.

James' eyes narrowed, and soon the two were more wet than the dishes they were supposed to be cleaning. Remus lay hiding beneath the kitchen table, to scared to move, least he was brought into the fight.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius had only just let Remus out the back door for some fresh air when the front door rand to signal the arrival of the human Remus.

Sirius stopped in the hall to examine his hair in the mirror, but otherwise hurried quickly to the door.

Remus had dressed in some jeans and a comfortable looking t-shirt with a leather jacket. Taking Remus' jacket, Sirius prodded Remus in the way of the kitchen and followed him, realizing the importance of this being Remus' first venture into Sirius' house.

"The sauce is about ready." Sirius explained as he went back to stirring the pot on the stove - giving it much more attention than he had with James.

"You sure tonight's okay with you? He asked, glancing over at Remus who had a glass of white wine in his hands and was leaning against the counter.

"I can stay for quite a while. It's fine."

Sirius smiled, hoping for the best.

"I was thinking that we could sit down and eat supper in front of a movie or something."

"Sounds wonderful. Have any comedies?" He asked.

Sirius smiled happily. "Yeah. Loads. Have anything particular in mind?"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

By the end of the second movie, the supper dishes had been pushed to the side and Remus was asleep on Sirius' shoulder.

Brushing Remus' hair away from his face, Sirius switched the news to mute. As he was about to give Remus a kiss in the soft glow, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He swiftly grabbed it and opened it only because he could see James' name on the display. "What?" He whispered softly, but fiercely.

"I'm calling to remind you that you better not take advantage of him."

Sirius half growled into the phone. "You think I would-"

But James stopped him. "Yeah, you would. And I don't want this thing you have with him to stop just because you listen to your dick more often than the voice of reason."

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Thanks Jamie. You're a keeper."

Sirius could almost hear James' smile over the phone as he hung up.

Looking down at the still-sleeping Remus, Sirius gave him a quick kiss on the nose, but then propped himself up and turned up the volume on the news, waiting for Remus to wake.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Remus was still a bit groggy as Sirius led him to his front door.

"I hope you had fun tonight." Sirius said as he leaned against his doorframe, Remus on the doorstep.

"Oh, yes. I'm just terribly sorry I fell asleep on you." Remus blushed and Sirius waved if off.

"S'fine. Don't worry. Next month still good for you?" He asked and Remus nodded. Opening his arms for a hug, Remus lifted a bit on his toes to reciprocate because of both Sirius' height and the step up into Sirius' doorway. The hug lasted longer than a normal embrace between men usually would, but Sirius chalked it up to the fact that Remus was a bit tired.

"Next month, then." Sirius said as Remus walked down the way to the road.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It was only as soon as Sirius had put the dishes from the night into the sink, washed, but not dry, did he realize that his pup was still outside.

"Ah, SHIT!" But is seemed that Remus hadn't minded at all and was curled up next to the back step. When Sirius bent down to apologize, Remus looked groggily up at him and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Oh, mutt. I'm sorry. You know I am. It was - well, Remus-" But the dog yawned and padded inside, not seeming to care in the least.

Sirius shifted into his pajamas and even though he had a toothbrush in his mouth he told the dog "to make up for it, you can sleep on my bed tonight." Remus perked his ears.

"If I can't get one Remus into my bed, I'll just have to settle for the other." And he threw the tube of lube on his pillow into his drawer.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: Well, folks. That's about it. Terribly sorry for all the chapters being so short. It's strange to write so little, and only dashes of moments. I usually like to take full advantage of description, but I think with this fic, this kind of style works thousands of times better.

So, if you agree that 'WOW, all of these are short, we need more', there's this little 'vocalize my thoughts' button down below. Just had it installed. Try it out. It's free of charge.

-Winter Plot


	5. Fifth Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: T

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Slash a little later on. Now, now, I know that there hasn't been any yet - but that's soon to change. If my calculations are correct, it's only two chapters away. I think we've been over the whole 'don't like, read it anyway' thing.

Only other warning is that Sirius is becoming a bit light-headed. We can only pray that James'll help him retrieve his brains soon.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I think the only people who would believe that it is would be ones under hypnosis. Maybe I should take THAT up as a profession.

Goodness, gracious! It's ANOTHER chapter. I don't know where all of these are coming from. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD. Or at least the beginning of the end of my procrastination.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 5: Fifth Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"How did I end up with a friend like you?" James asked Sirius as he walked into his office to find Sirius seated at his desk playing pacman on his computer.

Sirius smiled up at him. "I don't know - must have been really good in a past life."

James sighed and swatted Sirius out of his chair. "Don't you have work to do?"

Sirius huffed and walked around to the other side of the desk. "I do, actually. I was just here to-"

"I'm sure your night with Remus was terribly wonderful, Sirius. But, prior to contrary belief, I really don't want to know whom you've fucked."

Sirius gave a fake gasp of alarm. "I'll have you know, James-"

"Don't want to hear it."

Sirius pouted. "Well, really, all I was going to ask was if you had any plans, or needed help with yours and Lily's anniversary. It's in a week, you know."

James stopped typing and slowly swiveled around. "You'd-"

Sirius smiled. "When would I not?"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The two men sat in a café at lunch, James sipping his coffee, and Sirius munching happily on his sandwich.

"Oh, FUCK. FINE! You win. Tell me about your 'date' last night." James sighed.

Sirius looked at him strangely. "What's wrong with you?"

Pulling his hand through his hair, mussing it up further, James frowned. "You usually go into immense detail on how your nights with Remus are spent, but today you've come in like nothing's happened, helped me with plans for Lily - the gorgeous flower she is - but haven't said 'peep' about it."

"Why. James," Sirius smirked, "I never knew you cared so much."

"It makes me antsy." James said. He lowered his coffee and then looked Sirius in the eyes. "And, really I DO care about the two of you, because I care about you being happy."

Sirius pursed his lips, unsure of what to say.

"Of, course," James said, leaning back, smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "you could never be as happy as Lily-dove and I! Why, she's the most gorgeous being-"

Sirius swatted him over the head. "NOW who's rambling about their-"

James' laugh cut him off. "Be careful what you say, now. If you say 'lover', I'm just going to have to assume things. And, didn't we already establish that I want to know nothing of your sex life?"

"I would think you would know that we didn't fuck, James. You were the one who rang me right as I was about to kiss him and told me not to."

James stared in slack-jawed amazement. "You really didn't?" he asked. "It MUST be love."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"I'm telling you, it isn't!" Sirius whined as James held the door to their building open for them.

"It has to be love." James said in a rational tone. "You've never given up on a chance to fuck a pretty person. Not even if I tell you not too."

"I think the fact that he's a man might give you a hint that it's a bit different this time around." Sirius said as he pressed the elevator button savagely.

"I would have thought you'd fuck, then leave, just to see what all the fuss is about."

"I would not!" Sirius said indignantly.

James rolled his eyes. "I KNOW you, Sirius. You would have, IF this Remus guy didn't strike some kind of chord in you."

"You know what, James?" Sirius said, growling. "If you don't shut up, I might give you a taste. I'll shove this coffee mug up your ass."

James laughed and slammed the door to his office shut in Sirius' face.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"She loved it, Sirius. She loved it." James breathed over the phone.

"Well, I assume she would." Sirius said, playing with his hair in the bathroom mirror.

"She said that she thought there was no possible way to love me any further, Sirius." James gushed. "We're going to get married."

Sirius stopped to glance at the phone. "I thought that was old news. You've been engaged for, what, three months?"

James sighed dreamily and Sirius could tell what kind of expression was on his face. "But there are no doubts now!"

Sirius laughed. "I could have told you that when you first started pining over her."

"You're going to bring Remus, right?" James asked suddenly.

"I know for a fact that your Aunt Cicely is allergic to dogs, James."

Sirius could tell that James had rolled his eyes because of the exasperated sigh he heard on the other end. "Not the dog. The person. You know, full-moon-only Remus?"

Remus, who had padded into the bathroom, woofed up at the phone.

"There's your problem, mate." Sirius said, bending to pat the dog between the ears. "Full moon only,"

"Don't worry about it!" James said flippantly. "I've discussed it with Lily, and she's fine with switching the day to a few days later so he can join. We haven't booked anything yet, and she said it would be romantic with the full moon."

"You'd-" Sirius started, but James cut him off.

"When would I not?"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"James?" Sirius' panicked voice came over the phone. "I - I -"

"You're breaking up. What?" James said as he plugged one ear.

"I don't know where Remus is!" Sirius cried.

"I thought the two of you were going to meet in the park today."

"Not REMUSremus; the DOGremus, James. He's gone missing!" James could hear the hysteria in Sirius' voice.

Blinking in surprise, James tried to sot his mind out. "Sirius, listen." James commanded. "I can't do anything. I'm on a business trip, remember? I won't be back until tomorrow night. I'm sure he's just wandered off somewhere."

"No, no, no!" Sirius' voice broke. "He's never done anything like that before! I don't know where he is!"

"Look, Sirius," James tried to calm, "go meet the human Remus now to take your mind off of things, and you'll come home to find him on the front porch. You don't want to miss your date with Remus."

"No, James. I can see Remus any month, but, but, my dog, James. I just, I can't-"

And just hearing the panic in Sirius' voice, James desperately wished he could be there with Sirius, and he was grateful he couldn't see the tears that were streaking down Sirius' face, because it would have undone him, and men, men who are going to be married, just DIDN'T cry.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Sirius?" A gentle voice came from behind him as he pocketed his cell phone.

Sirius swiveled to find Remus standing behind him.

"What's wrong?" And he brushed at the tears on Sirius' face.

Realizing whom it was, Sirius clutched to Remus' lapels. "Remus, I can't find him!" He sobbed. "I - I, I really want to do something with you today, but, Remus, my dog, he's gone. I, I, I have to find him!"

Remus gathered Sirius into his arms, in the middle of the park, this man he had known for mere months, and let him weep into his coat.

"I'll help you find him, okay?"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

After two hours of walking, Remus took Sirius' arm. I hate to say it, Sirius, but I think it's best to wait until morning."

Sirius slumped against Remus. "I, I, just. Shit."

"I didn't want to say it, Sirius, but I just think we can't do much right now. If he doesn't want to be found..."

The two had found their way back to the park again and they settled down on a park bench. Both their breaths came out in puffs of white in the chilling air.

The first fat drops of that years snow floated down, melting immediately on Sirius' nose. He looked over at Remus, gazing at the bright hair and the way the snowflake would dance around it and end up getting caught on his eyelashes.

"Winter's coming." Sirius breathed.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It was much warmer inside Sirius' house than in the chilly almost-winter air. Sirius had let himself be busied by making hot chocolate for Remus and himself.

"You sure you'll be okay if I leave?" Remus asked, glancing from his spot on Sirius' couch to Sirius who was curled up in the corner of the sofa in a blanket, staring into his hot chocolate.

"Yeah."

Letting his hand rest on Sirius' knee, Remus assured the man that next time he visited Remus would be settled back into the house and the memory of today would have faded.

Remus let himself out, Sirius apologizing about his state woefully from the couch.

It was only a few minutes later when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sirius. It's me, James. I'm at the end of your street. Remus is here."

"I know." Sirius sighed. "He left a couple minutes ago."

James swore. "Damnit. Must have missed the man again. Someday I'll meet him, Sirius."

Sirius sat up quickly. "Wait. James? You just said-" but instead of finishing his sentence, he dropped the phone and raced outside into the cool air. At the end of the block was James, waving, and beside him was the tawny dog.

"Remus!"

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

James tucked Sirius and Remus into bed, both of them fed and happy.

"Thank you for coming back. I'm sorry I had to ruin your business trip." The blankets muffled Sirius' voice.

"Not a problem. I knew what kind of a soggy biscuit you'd become if I wasn't here to fish you out."

"Terrible metaphor, mate."

James grinned sheepishly. "I was worried. I'm just glad we found him and you're still not out there searching for him."

"I was for a while, but Remus somehow managed to calm me down." Sirius admitted, a slight tint coming to his cheeks.

"I'm glad you got to at least spend time with him."

Sirius nodded fervently. "Thank you, James."

James stood up and went to the door. "Don't bother."

"James?" Sirius asked, and James hesitated. "I. Well, I. I think I might feel something for Remus." He admitted. "I don't think I've ever felt-"

James didn't turn around, but smiled. "I know, Sirius."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: Wow. Well, that was less light than I hoped it would turn out. At least he ended up getting Remus The Dog back. And Human Remus seems to be opening up a bit.

I must say that I'm really enjoying James more than I think I should. If I don't watch myself he'll end up with a larger part than out two, or three no, I suppose, puppies.

So, to make the next chapter come faster, because I know you want the slash, there's this 'go' button that gives you extra speed. Like in video games. It's not illusive like some, in fact, I think I see it now. It's just down there. Go on, press it!

-Winter Plot.


	6. Sixth Chapter

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: T

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Well, there'll be slash to be had soon. We just need to get through this chapter. So, if you don't like men contemplating relationships with men, then this isn't your cup of tea. If you don't mind the contemplating, but don't like the action, you're safe yet.

Disclaimer: God, how I wished I owned the pups. Just you wait. xsweatergirlx and I are going to have a child each and name them respectively after the pups and set them up later in life. Then all that we dream for will come true.

I can't believe that we're here. I can Taste the end. Not that it's close to finishing in any way, but we're far enough that the beginning has left and it's just a turn before I can see the end. How am I making this much progress? And for some reason I think this is one of my favorite chapters. I don't really know why.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 6: Sixth Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"So..." James drawled as Sirius stumbled into the break room at quarter to noon.

"I think I never need to cry again." Sirius admitted.

"That's not what I'm talking about." James smirked.

"We're never talking about last night. Ever. I was delusional."

"I think your delusional excuse is wearing out, Sirius - even Lily's starting to doubt it."

Sirius muttered obscenities into his coffee. "I'm not saying I love him, James. I'm just saying that I've never thought of a person this much and for this long without having sex with them."

James coughed into his lunch.

"By the way, dearest." He said with a fake sweet lilt. "When're you having the wedding? I still haven't gotten the invitation." Sirius switched topics with ease.

"Spring, Sirius. I thought I had told you at least six times by now. We can't afford it just yet, and we don't want to have it when there's likely to be a blizzard. Not many flowers out then, are there?"

Sirius turned to look out the window. "I'm sure this snow'll melt within the week and there won't be any more until next month."

"Ever the reliable weatherman. Unlucky he isn't reliable in keeling to a topic." James muttered into his coffee.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Where is Remus during the rest of the month?" James asked out of the blue one day.

Sirius looked up at him over some files. "Dunno."

"You've never asked him?" James asked as he scanned his own version of the file.

"None of my business. I'm just glad that he doesn't mind spending his time here with me."

James sighed. "It's still sketchy that he's only here for the full moons and doesn't even visit any other time."

"He's a normal person, James. Probably a normal person with a normal desk job,

"That doesn't explain anything, Sirius." James tired to reason.

"Just leave it, okay?"

James waited a few minutes before asking. "What else do you not know about him?"

Sirius growled.

"I mean, does he have a family? Or maybe a mistress of something."

Sirius slammed down his file making James jump. "Just shut up." He hissed.

"I want to meet him, Sirius. I'll ask all the questions you should have asked ages ago. I can't believe you don't even know if he already has someone, and here you are trying to seduce him. You're just setting yourself up for heart-"

Sirius stalked out of the room.

"I want to meet him, Sirius. I want to ask him how he'll treat you." James whispered to Sirius' file lying accusingly on the table in front of him.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius took Remus out for a walk in the park that after noon. "You should have heard him, Remus. Going on about how I knew nothing and how I was just setting myself up for disappointment."

Remus trotted along happily beside him, feet getting muddy due to the snow that had melted and made the ground damp.

"But he's right, you know. I have no idea if I even have a chance with him. I know so little about him."

Remus woofed up at him. Sirius shook his head at the dog, then looked up to see a gorgeous woman sitting by one of the empty fountains. "I think you might have a good idea, mate." He said to the dog. "I think I might just need a good fuck from a beautiful lady to get my mind off of things. Chicks dig guys with dogs."

Remus growled as Sirius pulled him along by the leash towards where the woman was sitting.

It didn't seem like Sirius had lost his touch, because an hour later, the woman was halfway into his lap and almost begging him to take her home.

As soon as Sirius stood up to offer her his hand so they could walk in the general direction of his bedroom, Remus, who had been uncharacteristically silent and docile growled at her, hackles raised. She sidestepped him to take Sirius' arm, but Remus growled again and snapped his teeth at her.

"Remus!" Sirius scolded. But, no matter the tone Sirius used, nor the force on the leash he exerted kept Remus from keeping the woman away.

Sirius finally resigned himself to getting the woman's phone number and a promise to phone later. He tugged on Remus' leash and started the walk home.

"You brat of a dog." He began when they were out of range of the woman. "I HAD her. It was just a walk home and the deed would have been done."

Remus padded quietly beside him.

"You're right." Sirius sighed. "I would have felt terrible afterwards, wouldn't I?" And Sirius could almost make out a grin on Remus' snout.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Like the two had planned via e-mail, Remus had shown up to Sirius' doorstep with a bag in hand, ready to go swimming.

"It's a great suggestion, Sirius." Remus assured as they walked into the change-room. "I haven't been swimming in ages and I've missed it."

"You're just going to have to watch out for the demonic children who decide that splashing you with water is the best game in the world."

Remus laughed. "I bet you don't mind in the least. Somehow I imagine you're out there with them, trying to catch them and throw them across the pool like they want."

Sirius hid his blush with a frown. "They're brats." He said as he ducked into a change-room. He was much more focused on how Remus would look without a shirt.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius had to admit that if he thought Remus was gorgeous before, he was even more so now. With a chiseled chest slightly marred by quite a few scars, and little fabric between his low-riding swimming trunks and his lean thighs, Sirius could not help but roam his body with his eyes. And then Remus was in the water, fabric clinging to around his groin, giving Sirius less to imagine, and his hair was wet and laying messily across his eyes. He couldn't decide which part of Remus' body appealed to him more, so he just watched as water droplets fell from his hair and eyelashes to run down his body in glistening trails. And then Sirius had to turn away; trying so hard not to watch, least he lose control.

The hot tub was filled with girls in skimpy bikinis, and Sirius pointed them out to Remus.

"What'd ya think of those?"

"Hum?" Remus turned his head in the direction Sirius was gesturing. "Oh." He said, and turned back to Sirius. "I think that they need to put on more clothing. I don't know how they expect to get a proper man who isn't interested in only their looks."

"Well, isn't that a positive outlook. They're hot and you know it. I'm sure we could both pick up a couple if we wanted."

Remus gave him a look that suggested to Sirius that, yes, they could pick a few up, but he'd be leaving soon, and if that's all the company he wanted right now, Remus could leave.

Sirius shrugged and picked up a kid who had been dancing around them splashing, and threw him a few feet. The kid advanced again, a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, great, Remus. NOW look what you've made me do," and then there were at least four other children begging for the two men to play with them.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius and Remus settled down in a cozy little restaurant latter in the evening. Remus shook his head again, the drops of water he had been shedding before almost gone, but his hair was still damp.

The glow of the candle in the middle of the table lit Remus' eyes and hair, and Sirius began berating himself on how he shouldn't think about Remus like 'that'. He'd been doing it all day, and even though having sex with him was still something he wanted, he was sure that the desire to hold him close and see his smile was stronger.

"Sirius." Remus started as soon as the menu's had been taken away. "I just wanted to say how much spending these moons with you means to me."

Sirius looked across at him, then down at his hands that Remus had taken into his own.

"I don't think you know how much I enjoy it, Remus." Sirius told him, squeezing his hand quickly.

Sirius watched as Remus smiled sweetly at him and looked up as the waiter brought their drinks. And his heart fluttered.

Sirius started, almost afraid. He had never felt like that. Remus smiled at him again and took a sip of his wine. And Sirius' heart tightened.

Sirius licked his lips and he watched as Remus' eyes flickered down to them. And his heart was in his throat.

And he knew.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius was almost desperate to get home to tell his dog about his revelation, but as the two men stood outside the restaurant to go their separate ways, Sirius didn't want to leave.

Instead of their usual handshake, the two shared a hug, the embrace feeling warm even through their jackets.

Sirius leaned back a bit, arms still around Remus. Remus looked up at him from under his eyelashes. They were so close that their noses were almost touching and their breath was mingling in small white clouds. Sirius leaned slightly forward, eyes half-lidded.

But for some reason, both of them pulled away, breathing larger puffs of air.

"Next moon." Remus said quietly, smiling with just his lips, but conveying that he was still really happy.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"James!" Sirius yelled into the phone as soon as he had gotten home. "You fucking bloody wanker!! How did you KNOW I was smitten with him before I did?! Huh?!"

Sirius stomped up to his room and slammed the open window shut and hugged his dog whose fur was damp with cold and berating him not to sit in front of an open window.

"Sirius, can we... Can you phone me tomorrow?" James asked.

Sirius stopped and glared at the wall. "You were the one telling me to smarten up and realize my feelings for him, and now here I am telling you I want more than sex from him and you want me to PHONE YOU BACK?! This is a CRISIS, James!! I'm NOT gay!"

James sighed on the other end of the line. "Should I just go upstairs and tell a lingerie-clad Lily that 'sorry, no sex, Sirius is question whether he's oriented differently and I have to comfort him that it doesn't matter even though he already knows that, and tell him that it's true, I've known forever that he likes this Remus bloke because he's been so DAMN BLOODY OBVIOUS about it.'?"

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Go to your woman and let me mope here alone with my dog." Sirius paused. "GOD!! Even that sounded really gay!"

James sighed again. "You know it doesn't matter, Sirius. You know I don't care, I know you don't care, and you know that I know that you've liked Remus for months. I'm just surprised that it took this long." James took a breath. "But, how did you figure out that you wanted a proper relationship?"

Sirius huffed. "I'm not going to tell you. And you're just going to have to wonder about it until I 'phone you back tomorrow'. I hope it ruins your libido." And Sirius hung up.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: Oh, wow. That was kinda long. But it's really amazing that Sirius has finally realized that he wants more than just sex with Remus. I actually feel really bad about not letting them kiss. I swear I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I swear!

So, if you don't believe me, I suggest you press that button down there that generates little suits of armour that poke toothpicks at me until I write. The more toothpick pricks, the more is written.


	7. Seventh Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: T

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Slash. And this time it's a real warning. Boy's hold hands, kissing and being cute. I don't know why you wouldn't like it...

Disclaimer: Nowhere near mine. If it was, this would have happened long ago. And I wouldn't be living as a poor student.

Okay, so holy CRAP. It's actually getting finished!! I'm very proud of my procrastinating self. So, this chapter is the one you've all been waiting for - well, at least I have. They're both so adorable.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 7: Seventh Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"I fucking HATE you, Sirius." James yelled as he let himself into Sirius' house the next morning.

"Didn't get any last night because you were worrying about me?"

James scoffed and followed Sirius' voice to the kitchen. "Yes and no."

Sirius raised his eyebrows in question and sipped his coffee as James walked into the room.

"GOD, man!! Put some clothes on!" James cried, covering his eyes.

"Nothing you don't have yourself, James."

"Just because you realized you're gay doesn't mean you have to walk around in the nude."

"Didn't think you'd walk into my house at nine in the morning, James." Sirius said, still leaning nude against the kitchen counter.

James, not even peeking out from behind his hand asked warily. "So... you actually had sex with him last night? I assume he's still up in your room."

Sirius snorted. "Do you think I'd be down here talking to you if I had him in bed upstairs?"

"Right." James paused. "Can you PLEASE put pants on?"

Sirius laughed his way up to his room.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"So, how DID you figure it out?"

"You think I'm gong to tell you? I'm going to relish in the fact you didn't get any because of me."

"Not MY fault." James seemed to whine. "Lily wasn't in the mood after the news - she's happy for you, you know."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, fine. For your 'Lily-flower's' sake, and for your blue balls in case you decide to jump me-" James made to hit him upside the head, and Sirius didn't flinch, but continued, "I suppose I can tell you."

James looked at Sirius in anticipation, and Sirius stared back.

"AND?!" James almost yelled.

"He almost kissed me." Sirius said.

"That's IT?!"

"Well, no, that was after my revelation. Just thought I should mention it. You know, the fact he might reciprocate..."

James made an exasperated noise, and Sirius complied and finished his story.

"It was just - just...the whole deal, James. He - he- he said he liked spending full moons with me. It, it... was this feeling right here." Sirius gently touched his chest. "It was so unmanly I was torn between wanting to kiss him and wanting to go out and shoot a small furry animal to prove I was still a man."

James rolled his eyes, but his gentle and happy smile betrayed his irritation with Sirius.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"God, James!" Sirius cried, flinging himself into James' office, calendar swinging in one hand.

James snapped his head up. "Mmn?"

"Why can't the moon be TODAY?!" Sirius cried, pointing to the current date and glaring at the red-circled day over a week down from it.

"You see," James said, leaning back in his chair, "there's these things called the sun and orbit."

Sirius pouted at him. "Fuck. You."

James sighed.

Sirius perched himself on James' desk. "I mean, a dog gives only so much comfort-"

"No bestiality, please." James said, wrinkling his nose.

Sirius laughed. "It's just, that, well, he said 'next moon', James. I can finally kiss him, I can..." Sirius trailed off happily.

James grimaced and went back to his work, having heard Sirius rant on about the 'next moon' line for the past two weeks. "How often do you talk to your dog about that line?" James asked, feeling for the dog if Sirius talked about it as much as he imagined.

"All the time! And HE dutifully listens!"

"I pity Remus, the human one too, of course. You have no patience and you're going to end up molesting him after the first touch."

Sirius coughed at him. "You're just jealous I have a gorgeous boy."

"I have Lily."

"She's a boy?"

"She's prettier." James sighed and violently typed the next line into his computer.

"How do you know? You've never seen Remus."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Even though there was permanent snow on the ground; a fair of the regular rides, games and food fair had been set up in the city.

Sirius had checked the dates and knew it was fate when they coincided with Remus' moon.

Remus showed up at Sirius' door that night, rubbing his hands to keep warm.

"Remus. Oh, geez. Do you mind if we head down to the fair? I saw it was going on and wondered if... but if you'll be too cold-"

Remus waved his hands. "No, no. I haven't been to something like that in years. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Sirius wasn't sure if it was a blush or just the cold that painted Remus' cheeks pink. Sirius slipped on his jacket and led Remus to his car, whishing it was warmer so he could keep the window down and let the wind blow through Remus' hair.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The busy people and the twinkling lights in the cool night air warmed Sirius heart as he walked next to Remus. "Is there anything in particular you want to do?" He asked and looked shyly over at Remus.

"I'm game for anything, really." Remus smiled.

Sirius sidled closer, their whole arms brushing as they gently walked towards the main part of the fair. He looked at Remus and wet his lips. The cold still tinged Remus' cheeks a bit.

"I haven't been on that ride since I was little" Remus gently pointed to a name on the map he held.

Sirius nodded. "Lets, then."

Remus then gently took his hand, and sticking close, lead him in the direction they wanted. Sirius gently threaded their fingers together and stuck both their hands in this coat pocket. Remus looked determinedly forward.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Noticing a small cotton candy stand, Sirius urged Remus towards it. "I love this!" He exclaimed, gently squeezing Remus' hand that had managed to find it's way into his pocket again, even after all the rides they'd been on.

"You have a large sweet tooth, then?" Remus asked.

Sirius pouted. "James always gets after me for it." Sirius paid the man, tore off a large piece, and held it out to Remus.

"You take the first bite." Sirius happily complied, then tore off another, somewhat smaller piece and held it out towards Remus again. Instead of taking it with his free hand like Sirius had imagined he would, he leaned forward and took it in his mouth.

Remus made a content noise, and they started off towards their next destination.

Walking along, Sirius finally decided to comment on their hands. "You know, it's not something normal male friends would do."

Remus paused momentarily. "I forgot my mitts. My hands are kind of cold. Thank you for keeping them warm."

He made to put his hand from the warm grasp Sirius had on it, but Sirius squeezed his hand, and pulled him closer.

"Look," he breathed into Remus ear, "Ferris wheel. It's a nice night, we should be able to see the city really clearly."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sitting in the cab of the Ferris wheel, they both stared out the glass at the twinkling city below. Because they were sitting across from each other, their knees were tucked in between each other's legs. The heat that radiated from Remus' legs made Sirius' face heat up in a small blush.

Near the top of the wheel, Sirius whispered something about how gorgeous the city was and how he was glad Remus was there to share it with him.

After he finished, their eyes met, and neither could look away.

Remus lent in gently, and Sirius hoped for the best, but Remus gave him a kind look and paused part way across the gap.

He then did something Sirius never expected. Remus leaned over and kissed his nose.

"A snowflake" he explained, though both knew it was a clear night and any snow that was on them would have already melted in the cab.

Sirius leaned forward, then, taking the right side of Remus' face into his hands. He searched Remus' eyes for any sign of resistance, and finding none, he leaned further in. Their lips brushed briefly once, then a pause and again. Both brushes had been light and feather-like.

Sirius snaked his hand to the back of Remus' head and pulled him forward a touch, letting the next kiss to have more force.

"I'm new at this." Remus muttered into Sirius' lips.

Without hesitation or doubt, Sirius answered. "So am I."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

With hands still entwined, Sirius led Remus out of the park and towards his car. Remus looked shyly, but happily, at the excited grin on Sirius' face.

Remus stopped Sirius at the door to the car. "I. I just want to know, well-" he paused, head bent down slightly, and Sirius tipped it up with a finger. "Well, what we are now?" Remus finished quietly.

Sirius heart raced. "I'm assuming you're... you're okay with this and want to... see where this goes?" Sirius asked just as quietly, almost scared of the answer.

"Yes." Remus breathed.

Sirius leant in for another quick kiss. "Dating, then, I suppose." He said after he pulled away. Feeling his heart start to race again, he looked Remus in the eyes. "I really like you, Remus. Really. For the past couple months."

"I know." Remus smiled softly at him.

"Do you-" Sirius paused and took a breath. "Do you want to come back to my place?"

Remus leaned in to kiss Sirius soundly. "I would love to, but-"

Sirius' heart dropped.

"-I need to be going back."

"Where is 'back'?" Sirius asked quietly, finally gathering the courage to ask.

Remus laid a finger on Sirius' lips and shook his head. "You can drop me off at the end of your street."

Once Remus' finger was removed, Sirius licked his lips and watched as Remus made his way to the passenger side of the car.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius stopped the car at the end of his street like suggested. "Remus I - I really liked tonight. Can we meet next moon?" Sirius asked.

"You shouldn't need to ask." Remus smiled. "Of course." He leaned over the console and kissed Sirius soundly on the lips. Sirius moved one of his hands to Remus' neck. His tongue gently parted Remus' lips to touch to Remus' tongue, and he felt a small jolt of something in his chest again.

Remus pulled away and Sirius tried to follow, but his seatbelt stopped him. He made to undo it, but Remus' hand was already on the door.

"I'll see you soon." Remus murmured and stepped out of the car.

Sirius watched him disappear around another corner, and then drove the short block to his house.

He stepped in to find his dog curled up by the heater.

"REMUS!" He yelled and dove towards the dog. The dog, startled, danced out of his reach.

"HE LIKES ME!" Sirius grinned largely at the dog - eye to eye on his hands and knees.

The dog 'woofed' and Sirius flung his arms around Remus and laughed happily.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: wooo. I'm glad I finished that. I had been writing it sentence by sentence for about a month and was getting frustrated because I didn't have enough time to work on it. But, here is it, FINALLY, with all this wonderful kissing. I'm going to assume it's okay to skip a couple months for the next chapter - it gets you THIS much closer to the actual sexing. winks

WARNING: The rating is going up to 'M' next chapter. Fair warning.

I'm still a starving student. Reviews are my sustenance. And as I once read 'I am a flower - reviews are my sunshine. FEED ME!'


	8. Eleventh Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: M

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Some REAL boy love in here. Not just the yummy kissing. BE WARNED.

There's also a bit of Sirius being really ignorant and still not realizing where Remus is the rest of the month.

Disclaimer: I can only wish to own it. I'd even be happy with owning only the two boys. Well, I might opt to have James as well, because he's kinda cool.

WARNING: this is four months after the last chapter; just so you're not wondering what happened to the snow and when all the other meetings between the two happened.

It's getting SO close to being finished. I half want it to be done so I can say I accomplished it, and I half don't because I enjoy it so much.

Here's a question to you all: Do you want a few more chapters than 10? Because I can certainly add about five at the end with another little twist. All depends on if you want it.

NOW RATED M!!

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 8: Eleventh Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"FUCK SIRIUS!!" James cried, almost pulling out his hair.

Sirius slung his bag over his shoulder, pulling James out the office building so he could go home.

"It's in TWO WEEKS!" James cried, pulling on Sirius' work shirt. "I can't do it! She's going to leave me standing at the alter and laugh as she drives away into the sunset with my best man!" James panicked.

"Hey, now. Do you really think Lily would seduce me?" Sirius asked, still pulling James along.

Realization dawned on James. "YOU are my best man! Sirius! Please, I love her too much!"

"Fucking drama queen is what you are." Sirius pouted. "Stop worrying uselessly. She loves you, end of story. If she hasn't realized what a prat you are yet, she's not bound to in the next two weeks." He smiled at James.

James whimpered. "It's just so close to the wedding..."

Sirius patted James' shoulder and pushed him to his car. "Go home, find Lily, fuck like rabbits, and all your cares will go away."

"She's out until late tonight." James pouted.

Sirius sighed. "Fine, here, let's drop things off at my place, get changed and head out to the bar. We can watch a game or two."

James flung himself at Sirius. "You're the best!"

Sirius sighed and patted James awkwardly again. He sincerely hoped that the two weeks to James' wedding would go by quickly because he could barely stand panicky James now.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"So," James started, much calmer with a beer in him, "Remus is coming for the reception afterwards, right?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, that's the earliest he can make it."

"How are you two, by the way? I haven't heard much about it in the past while." James asked.

Sirius snorted. "That's because you've been too wrapped up in the wedding."

James winced. "My bad."

"S'alright, mate. It only happens once in a life time." Sirius smiled. "If we're lucky."

"So, how is he?" James asked.

"Fine."

James frowned. "Has something happened?"

Sirius shook his head. "That's the problem, James. Nothing's happened."

James gave him a questioning look.

"I mean, he's only let me kiss him so far! Not that those kissing sessions haven't been really hot and really long..." Sirius trailed off, thinking of the two hours after a frolic in the snow.

"I'm surprised you haven't had sex yet."

"We haven't even gotten each other off yet!" Sirius cried, and James winced at the imagery for a moment. "I mean he was hard the-"

James held up a hand. "That's too far, mate."

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

James looked over at him and finished off his second beer and leaned back. "Hey, you never know - this moon..."

A grin grew on Sirius' face as he asked the waitress for another round.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius straightened his tie, very glad that Remus wasn't here for the wedding ceremony.

His best friend (after trying to run away) was standing at the alter next to him, grinning like a madman as he stared at Lily across from him.

Lily did really look gorgeous. Her hair was tied back, and her green eyes sparkled with a kind of love Sirius had never seen directed at himself.

As they recited vows, Sirius couldn't help the couple tears that escaped his eyes to run down his cheeks.

He was very glad Remus wasn't here to see them.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

James was walking towards that evening's reception when he saw a flash of tawny hair.

Catching a glance of the man, James immediately yelled "Remus?!"

Remus spun around to face James. "Ah, hi?" He half-asked.

"I'm James Potter!" James beamed. "Sirius' best mate and today's happily wedded groom!" He held out his hand.

"Hello, James. I've heard much about you. Congratulations."

James thanked him, then looked him up and down. "God damn, you DO look like his dog."

Remus blushed. "I do?"

James blinked at him. "Have you not noticed? I would have thought for sure Sirius would have sat you next to him to compare you two ages ago."

Remus grimaced a bit. "I ah, haven't actually met his dog as of yet."

James frowned. "How could-"

Remus gave him a frightened look, but was saved by Sirius' yell of 'Remus!'. Remus smiled happily at James. "Over here, Sirius!" he called.

Sirius sidled up and kissed Remus soundly on the mouth, earning a blush from Remus. James' frown stayed in place as he watched Remus.

"Oi, mate. SMILE. You've just married the love of your life!"

James kept staring at Remus. A little put off, Sirius gave James a light shove.

"Remus says that he's never met his namesake." James said, still looking Remus over.

"Oh, really?" Sirius turned to Remus. "You'll have to meet him next month! I suppose we've just been a bit preoccupied to introduce you two." Sirius winked at Remus, and Remus' blush rose.

James just continued to watch Remus.

"Oi." Sirius stated firmly this time. "I told you he was hot, but seriously-"

James turned to smile up at him. "You're right. He's a looker. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my gorgeous Lily-flower."

Sirius shook his head at his friends retreating back. "He's a nutcase, that one." He muttered, completely missing the worried look on Remus' face.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sitting at the head table with James might have been a bit much on Remus, seeing as he knew no one except Sirius. So, while the toasts were being said, Sirius had drawn letters on Remus' leg with his finger. Remus had sat there with a puzzled look on his face as he tried to decipher what Sirius was writing. Every now and again he would break out grinning. As soon as Sirius had finished his cake and had been thoroughly embarrassed by James' stories of their antics in past years (in retaliation for the humourous and highly embarrassing speech he had given - duties of best man), Sirius dragged Remus onto the dance floor after the first couple songs.

Remus laughed and held tight as Sirius swung him around. "I'm so glad that you invited me, Sirius. This has been quite the night so far."

Sirius kissed him soundly. "Don't thank me, thank James."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Remus swayed in Sirius' arms, a slower song being piped over the speakers. They shared a few languid kisses between a whispered conversation. Sirius glanced over at James every now and again, heart rising as he saw the look of pure joy and love on his face as he danced with Lily. He was happy his best friend was so happy.

Remus smiled at Sirius and brought him in for another kiss, pressing his body closer. Sirius' eyes widened suddenly. "Should we go outside for a bit?" He asked. Remus shrugged nonchalantly, but moved towards the exit of the dance hall anyway.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Pulling Remus along the path in the garden, Sirius found a secluded part near a water fountain. The soft lighting that surrounded the fountain gave off a golden hue.

"Remus." Sirius breathed.

Remus didn't answer, but rather pulled Sirius to him and kissed him hard.

Sirius arms went around Remus' waist, pulling him closer as their tongues reached for each other.

Sirius hummed happily into the kiss, pressing his chest against Remus'. Remus, then, boldly let his hands trail up the front of Sirius' shirt - under the fabric. Sirius backed off Remus enough that Remus' fingers could brush over his nipples. Sirius breathed heavily into Remus' mouth and walked them the short distance, without breaking the kiss, to the solid surface of an archway post. He pushed Remus heavily against it as Remus' hands roamed across his broad back.

Impatient after all the months they hadn't gone any farther than this, and then finally having been given the chance, Sirius gripped Remus' hips and pulled their erections together. Remus made a startled sound, but it dissipated into a moan when Sirius made a small rocking movement with his hips.

He broke away long enough to look down at Remus. "Are you okay with-"

Remus panted up at him. "You're house isn't too far from here, is it?"

Sirius groaned in anticipation and pulled his car keys out of his pants. He took Remus hand and dragged him to his car. "You still going to be up for it in the time it takes to get there?" He asked huskily.

Remus pushed him up against a car and ground his hips against Sirius'. "Yeah."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It wasn't that far to Sirius' place, like Remus had said. During the five-minute car ride, one of Sirius' hands had stayed firmly planted on Remus' thigh, trying not to inch too far up. The two red lights they had been stopped at had provided an opportunity for Remus to lean over and ravish Sirius' mouth.

"You better not regret this tomorrow" Sirius said to Remus as he opened the door to his house.

"You better not let me regret it." Remus grinned at him.

The stairs to Sirius room were difficult to manage when they were entangled in each other. Sirius pushed Remus against the door to his room, lips locked on Remus neck as he fumbled for the knob. Almost falling backward when Sirius suddenly opened the door, Remus stumbled back until he hit bed, and he flomped backwards onto it. With a predatory grin, Sirius ripped his shirt off and followed Remus onto the bed.

Lifting Remus' shirt up and over his head required a bit of wriggling, but as soon as it was off, Sirius' mouth had attached itself to Remus' left nipple.

The answering moan and hips that raised off the bed made Sirius' gut coil in pleasure. His hands weaved down Remus' body to his zipper, but before he could undo it, Remus was pulling him back up for another kiss. "Remus-" Sirius started, but Remus ground his hips upwards into Sirius'. The light cotton of their dress pants rubbed in delicious ways, but Sirius was keen to have nothing between them.

Remus beat him to it as his hands worked Sirius' button. Sirius took over then, pulling his own zipper open and working at Remus'.

Hot flesh touched hot flesh and Sirius saw stars. He hadn't had contact like this in almost a year. Ever since he had first met Remus.

He braced himself above Remus and buried his head in the crook of Remus' shoulder, as Remus pawed at his back; breath coming in hot bursts next to Sirius' ear.

They rocked together, and soon their lips were meeting to stifle their cries.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When Sirius woke up, Remus wasn't there, but his dog was curled up at the bottom of the bed. Lifting his head, Sirius found a note on the pillow beside his own.

'I had to leave, and you looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn't want to bother you. Last night was great. See you next moon.' read the note.

A shit-eating grin grew on Sirius' face. He shuffled down the bed and tugged at his dog's ear. The dog opened one sleepy eye to look at him.

"See this?" Sirius grinned, pointing at the note. "NOW we're getting somewhere!"

The dog jumped down from the bed and went to drink from its bowl.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: Was that terrible? That's the first half-sex scene I've ever posted... I'm sorry they didn't get any farther than that, but it's all in due time, I swear. I hope you enjoyed it, there's only two more chapters to come!


	9. Twelfth Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: M

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Men giving other men blow-jobs. If it doesn't do it for you, not my problem, you should turn back now. How did you manage to get through the last chapter?

Other warning is that Sirius has finally been released from his ignorance. It's an explosive force, to say the least.

Disclaimer: Still don't own. You know that squirrel incident two weeks ago? That was part of my stealth mission to steal the rights. As you can tell, the mission failed terribly.

Now, I want everyone to realize that this is the longest I've ever kept to a fic. Do you realize that I'm actually going to finish this fic? First time EVER!! I'm amazed at myself. I think I need to go give myself chocolate as a reward...

And by popular demand, I'm doing an extra 5 chapters at the end as a more 'happily ever after' ending.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 9: Twelfth Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius had finished cleaning up all his breakfast dishes when James knocked on the back door and let himself in. Sirius blinked at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here so early in the morning the day after you're married, mate?"

James swallowed. "I think this might be a bit more important. Besides, Lily's just cleaning things up at work right now."

Sirius eyed him skeptically, but then dismissed and broke out grinning. "So, mate!! Looks like we both got lucky last night!" Sirius cried.

"You?" James said meekly.

"Well, I mean, Remus and I didn't have sex, per say... just got each other off. But DAMN was it hot. Next moon, I'm telling you!"

James just gave Sirius this pitiful look.

"What, James?" Sirius said, starting to panic because of the look he was getting. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Remus?" James asked.

Sirius blinked. "He left before I woke up."

"Where's the dog, then?" He asked, frown deepening.

Sirius looked at him bewildered and gave a sharp whistle and called Remus' name.

Remus came trotting into the kitchen happily, then slowed as he saw James.

"Why haven't the two met?" James asked slowly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Dunno, man. They probably have but neither Remus nor I remember it. Just hasn't been a big thing, you know?"

"You know what I've been saying about werewolves?" James asked, staring at Remus who had walked over to Sirius' legs.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Good, god. I haven't heard you go on about that in ages. You need to let it go, mate. You're off on your Honeymoon in three days. I have those three days off so I can cover for your ass while you're off in some tropical resort screwing your new wife. I'm not going to spend those three days off listening to you go on about werewolves. James, he's been living with me for a year now. He's not a fucking werewolf."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The day before James left on his honeymoon, he came to visit Sirius. Unfortunately, Sirius, because of his three days off, was up in his bed snoring off a hangover.

James smiled softly at him. "Hey, Sirius." He shoved him lightly. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I wanted a good-bye kiss." He teased.

Sirius muttered something, but pulled James down by the neck and planted his lips on James' cheek, then applied tongue.

James pulled away laughing. "I didn't mean that literally, Sirius." He pulled the blankets around Sirius as Sirius opened one groggy eye. "No more drinking tonight, you have to go into work tomorrow. I'll be gone for three weeks, don't miss me too much, okay?"

Sirius smiled lazily at him. "Have lots of fun. Make sure to come back with her pregnant, okay?" Sirius tried to wink at James, but failed miserably.

James laughed. "We'll have a good talk when we're back, okay?"

"Bye." Sirius muttered sleepily into his pillow, and as soon as James whispered a 'bye' back and smoothed Sirius' hair out, Sirius was dead asleep again.

James padded downstairs and gave Remus fresh water on his way to the door. Catching a glimpse of Remus sleeping splayed out on the couch, James went to say good bye to him too.

"Hey, mutt." James said, petting Remus. "I don't know what's going on, but you can bet I'll find out when I get back."

Remus opened one lazy eye at James. "You already know, James, there's nothing more to figure out."

James fell backwards. The voice from the dog was recognizably Remus'. "You, you, you... YOU SPEAK!" James half-yelled.

Remus whined liked a dog, stretched out and sat up to face James. He woofed once, then spoke again. "Yes, I can speak. Shouldn't surprise you too much - not as much as the fact that I'm a were... wolf? Human? Which one would you use?" Remus asked.

"You speak." James whispered, then made to get up to go to Sirius' room.

Remus growled. "Don't move."

James looked back at him. "You've been playing Sirius for a year now. He has the fucking right to know."

Remus let out a dog-sigh and jumped off the couch and sat down next to James. "Yes, he does, but not right now. And no, I haven't been playing him. Not really. Well, at first, maybe. I needed a home to stay at. I thought it was only going to last a while, because people start getting suspicious, like you. Sirius... Sirius just hasn't done that yet. And, well, over the past year, well, I really have come to like him, James. It's not me playing at anything. I swear."

"You better explain things and fast, then." James warned.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

An hour later, James, thoroughly confused, but quite happy with all the questions he'd had answered, bid farewell to Remus the dog.

"I need to thank you for not telling him, James." Remus said. "I want him to figure it out for himself."

James nodded. "I can understand, but you know he's pretty ignorant when he wants to be."

Remus barked with laughter. "Don't I know it. He will figure it out at some point, though. But I'd like to be the one to tell him if I have to."

James smiled. "Sure thing. Please, though, just don't break his heart. I think he really loves you - as a dog and as a human." James could have sworn Remus blushed.

"I think I might love him too, James, I just..."

James shook his head to quiet him. "Think about it, okay?"

Remus nodded as James went for the door. Remus stopped him with a quick bark. "Thank you James. For... for a lot of things. And I know I said it as a human, but I think coming from this form that you both know well, it will mean more - I wish the best for you and Lily. You two really are a lovely couple, and I can see how much you love each other."

"Thank you, Remus." James said, then was out the door.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"It sucks without James around." Sirius told his dog, face buried in a couch pillow with his feet swinging off the edge. "I'm bored as shit. Everyone else has work or other shit to do."

Sirius sighed. "Why isn't it full moon?" He then frowned, moved his head to see Remus. "Why the fuck can it only be at full moon anyway?" He asked.

Remus woofed sadly up at him.

"I mean, maybe James is right. Maybe he already has a family. A wife. A couple kids. And I'm just... just... some 'fling'." Sirius buried his head again.

"I know nothing, Remus. Nothing about him. And it's not like he wants to tell me." Sirius sighed and turned the television off and flipped over to stare at the ceiling.

"Maybe I should break it off. If there's so much secrecy..." Sirius' voice seemed to break, and Remus put his front paws on Sirius' chest to get a better look at his face.

Sirius was blinking back tears. "But. But, but I like him so much, Remus. I don't know what I'd do without seeing him. It's just... I want to know. I want to know I'm the only one for him.

Remus whined and licked at the tear that had escaped.

"Thanks, boy. I'd be a mess without you."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

James was back before Sirius knew it, and with his best friend at his side again, and the next full moon coming up, Sirius was positively giddy.

"Oi, mate, what's up with you today?" James asked, eyeing the bouncing Sirius and trying to catch up on all the work he had missed during his honeymoon.

Sirius stopped his gentle bounce in his chair to sip at his coffee and start up again. "I get to see Remus soon, is what." He said.

James blanched. "Oh. Yeah. Full moon's soon, isn't it?"

"Mmnnhum!" Sirius confirmed.

"How's Remus doing?" James asked.

"Dunno, haven't really heard from him since last month." Sirius said, leaning precariously back in his chair.

"The dog, I mean." James said, pulling Sirius forward into a safer position by the knee.

"Same as always. Dog-like. Why? Not more of this 'werewolf' shit, James." Sirius warned.

James coughed into his coffee. "Uh, no, Sirius. No more 'werewolf' stuff."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, Remus is fine."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Remus showed up at Sirius' door around noon on the full moon. Sirius was shirt-less still, haven only woken up an hour ago. He gestured for the man to come in. "Just let me stick the dishes in the dishwasher, grab a shirt for decency-" he winked at Remus, then, "unless you want to do a few indecent things before we go out..."

Remus blushed as Sirius gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go out for a walk first." Remus muttered.

Sirius smiled against his lips, then dashed upstairs to get a t-shirt.

Remus waited outside from him, and within the minute, Sirius was locking up the house and leading Remus by the arm to his near-by park.

The two were silent for about 20 minutes before it started to get uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable enough to have sex yet." Remus suddenly said out of the blue.

Sirius glanced over at him and swallowed. "Unexpected comment at this moment, but can I ask why?"

Remus pursed his lips together. "Well, I mean... last moon. And well, there are still things-" He paused for a moment to find the right words, "unsaid between us, so I think those need to be sorted out before we... we get too attached."

Sirius' features darkened. "Like all the secrets you have, and how I have none?"

Remus winced. "Can we... can we not talk about this right now?"

"YOU brought it up!" Sirius half-yelled.

Remus looked quickly around the park, and finding no one, he dragged Sirius a little ways into the trees and behind a bush. He pushed him against one of the trees and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sirius, god, I like you so fucking much, and really, I swear there is NO ONE but you. I just don't think sex right now is the answer." Remus' eyebrows narrowed a bit, and a smile crept onto his face. "I think we can live with THIS for a while."

He punctuated the 'this' with a hand on Sirius' crotch.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius stared surprised at him for a few moments. He wasn't sure if it was because Remus had just admitted to liking him, or because he had confirmation that he was Remus' only lover, or the fact that Remus had just grabbed his dick and was now caressing it in the middle of a public park.

"I, I..." Sirius started, not sure which to comment on.

"In a moment." Remus said, and slipped to his knees in front of Sirius.

Sirius took a big breath when the zipper on his jeans was undone and his underwear was pulled down to mid-thigh along with his pants to reveal an almost fully-erect cock.

"You don't need-" He started, but Remus pressed a 'shhhh' to the head.

Even with his ass rubbing a bit against the scratchy bark of the tree, Sirius had to think this was the best blow-job of his life. Even better than that hooker James had gotten him for his 21st birthday.

It was the thought he might be caught, or at least seen by other patrons of the park, combined with the year of unrequited love, and Remus' hot mouth around him, and his hands buried in Remus hair, and the look in Remus' eyes as he gauged Sirius' reaction, and the way his heart had risen in his chest, and the way he could see Remus pulling his own member out to tug on it, and the way Remus' hands were pressed on his thighs to keep him from thrusting, and the way his knees were buckling, and the pressure, and the sensations, and the heat, and the suction, and the light, and OH.

Remus came himself with a few more tugs after he had spit out half of Sirius' cum he hadn't swallowed, and stained the leaves and part of the tree between Sirius' legs white.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius finally slid down the tree after Remus had half-heartedly tugged his pants back up and sat next to Remus, avoiding the evidence of their passion.

"Okay. Wow." Was all Sirius could breathe.

Remus moved to rest his head on Sirius' chest. "Are you okay?" He asked timidly.

"Better than." Sirius replied. He then frowned. "Are YOU okay?" He asked.

Remus looked up at him with a frown and a slightly puzzled look.

"I mean, we tried to have a serious conversation, and then you pull me back here to... to show me your talented mouth. It's kind of strange for you. Like you're hiding something. You sure you're okay?"

Remus seemed to think for a moment. "I-" He stopped, which made Sirius give him very worried glance. "I think I have to explain a few things, don't I?"

Sirius swallowed. "You don't have to." He whispered. "I mean, I really want to know, but if you don't want to, I can wait."

Remus shook his head, then checked his watch. "Just let me sit here with you for another fifteen minutes, and then we'll talk, okay?"

Sirius nodded and pulled Remus' head further into his chest, his heart beating wildly.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Remus checked his watch in another 15 minutes, then pulled away from Sirius.

"I'm going to show you something that will explain everything, I think." He looked warily at Sirius. "I can... I will understand anything you do after this, so please don't hesitate to speak your mind."

Sirius, thoroughly bewildered, watched as Remus stood up and looked down at him. He made a move to stand up too and say something, but Remus shook his head.

The two stared at each other for barely a minute before something in the air shifted. There seemed to be a crackling of electricity that almost had Sirius move his gaze away from Remus' eyes, but then something in Remus' face shifted, and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Remus' face contorted into a painful grimace, and Sirius could hear the snap of bones. Remus' hair spread down his body, his nose lengthened, his eyes dilated, his fingers shortened, his torso shrunk, his shoulder hunched, and soon, Sirius was eye to eye with his beloved dog, Remus.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Remus sighed dog-like at the slack-jawed amazement on Sirius' face.

"I know it takes a while to process all of this, but a noise of acknowledgment would be nice." Remus said, and Sirius paled further.

"Yes, I can talk." Remus confirmed the question on Sirius' face.

Sirius' face suddenly snapped into a hard mask. He seemed to try to speak something, but he couldn't find any words for any of the things running at top speed through his head, so he stood up, zipped up his fly that had been left open, and walked out of the bushes.

Remus bounded after him. "Sirius?" He half growled and half whispered.

Sirius grit his teeth.

An old lady passed them, glancing warily at the hatred and confusion on Sirius' face.

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly again once they were out of earshot.

"Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone." Sirius said, then bolted in the direction of his house. Remus sat in the park with a sad look, but then took after Sirius when he seemed to have decided on something.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The back door was unlocked, but it was hard for dog to get in. He bounded up the stairs to Sirius' bedroom where he could hear cursing and things being thrown about. The door to that room was locked, however.

He could hear Sirius clearly through the door, though.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK." Sirius screamed. Remus stumbled back a bit because of the force in Sirius' voice.

A few more curses were thrown about, and Remus thought about calling James, but decided against it.

"FUCK!" Sirius screamed again, but then seemed to settle down. "I'm fucking in love with, and want to fuck my dog."

There was a smash that definitely sounded like the mirror being broken. "I'M SCREWED UP!!" Sirius yelled.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: Hooo boy. Well, if that isn't a turning point, I don't know what is. This was a long chapter, but there was so much that had to happen. At least Sirius still loves Remus. I think we were all afraid for a bit there that that was the end of everything for the two of them.

So, if you liked it, hated or whatever you thought of it, I'd looooove to know. Or if you just want to make sure I write that next chapter, there's these things called reviews. If you click that wee button down there to your left, you'll get a piece of paper to write on and submit. If I had money, and a well-trained dog, I'd have Remus come pick them up from you to deliver to me. As it is, the internet will have to suffice.


	10. Thirteenth Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: M

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: There is actually a sex scene in here! Believe it or not. You have no need to worry about bestiality, though. Not... really

I also have to warn you about a ridiculously close-minded Sirius.

Disclaimer: Fuck if I own anything. I barely own my coffee mug! One day, when I take over the world...

I have no excuse good enough to explain why it's taken so long for me to get this up. Errghh. Please understand there are hundreds of reasons and just forgive me? I'm just happy exams are over and I'm at home sick with strep so I can get this up. Well, I'm not happy about being sick, but the free time is nice.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Chapter 10: Thirteenth Moon

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Remus wasn't there in the morning. The human or the dog. Sirius checked, even though he wasn't sure he could face him yet.

He moped around the house, cleaning mostly but sometimes just staring out the windows. He left a bowl of dog food out anyway. He spent the weekend at home, expecting Remus to return in the next few days. Remus did not show.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

James peeked into Sirius' office at work on Monday.

"Soooo?" he leered. "Get any over the weekend?"

He was met with stormy eyes.

"Sirius?" James asked, becoming worried.

"He's a dog." Sirius ground out through clenched teeth.

James lightened. "Oh, he managed to tell you?"

Suddenly Sirius was on his feet, yelling. "You KNEW?!"

James jumped inside Sirius' office and shut the door, hoping to smother Sirius' yelling.

"You knew and didn't tell me?!"

James grimaced and tried to calm him down. "I've been warning you for-"

"Just as a precaution – insanity." Sirius interrupted. "Not because you KNEW."

James bit his lip and went for the door.

"How long." Sirius said in a measured, forced tone.

James stopped and turned to face him. "Well," James started, "I suspected at my wedding..."

Sirius nodded for him to continue.

"But he actually TOLD me before I went on my honeymoon?" James almost asked, seeking permission and testing the water.

"Since WHEN?!!" Sirius yelled at him.

"Since-" James tried to tell him again.

"You didn't deem fit to TELL ME? Tell me I was going to fuck my DOG?!"

James' eyes widened, trying to calm him down with hand gestures.

"Don't try to calm me down, Potter. What, were you and him having a good laugh behind my back?"

"No!" James yelled.

"What then?" Sirius' voice lowered to a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me? Warn me?"

James' face turned to a frown, then sadness. "He wanted to tell you himself" he told Sirius.

Sirius flomped back in his chair. "You should have told me" he said pathetically. "Told me I was fucki-...kissi-...in love wi-...my dog." Sirius trailed off.

James dropped his folders and gathered Sirius in his arms when he saw the tears.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Once James has Sirius calmed down, the two took an 'early lunch'. James was glad Sirius had been able to tell James exactly what had happened with out too much yelling or tears.

"So, have you talked to him yet?" James asked.

"No." Sirius replied in a bitter tone.

"Well, you should," James told him. "Soon."

"Can't." Sirius said. "He's disappeared."

James stopped walking. "Disappeared?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, walking back to join James. "Haven't seen him since the park."

James frowned. "But you... didn't kick him out, right?"

"No."

"Then he should be back."

"I don't want him back." Sirius said defiantly.

"Sirius..." James warned.

"It's true" Sirius said. "That bastard can live out there on his own."

James frowned at him. "He'll be back in a few days, he's just letting you cool down. Giving you space."

Sirius frowned back. "I mean it, James. I don't want to see him again. He's a dirty, filthy liar. And a con, and-"

James put his hand over Sirius' mouth. "I think you should stop there" James warned.

"I don't love him anymore, James." Sirius told him. "I can't."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Three days later Sirius was in James' office again. "He's such an asshole" Sirius said as soon as he stepped in the door.

James looked up. "Who, our HR rep?"

Sirius shook his head. "Remus. Who else?"

"HR." James said again.

"Rhetorical" Sirius answered snidely back. "He just LEFT. Didn't try to explain, didn't try to calm me down, nothing."

James sighed. "I don't think we should talk about this now..." he looked Sirius over. "Wait until you've thought a bit more about it; calmed down." James warned.

"Calm down? Why SHOULD I?" Sirius' voice rose slightly. "He LEFT. The bastard. Left without explanation, without a thank you for all that I've done!"

James just sat back to listen to him.

"He left without an apology. And DAMN do I deserve one!" Sirius yelled. "Left without an apology, a note, a... goodbye." Sirius paused for a moment. "He left without saying goodbye, James."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Two weeks after Remus had run out, Sirius and James were phoning around. Remus still hadn't shown up.

"What if he's moved on to another family?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think he'd-" James stared.

"What if he's in a pound somewhere?" Sirius interrupted. "What if he's out on the streets alone? Tired and cold?"

"Sirius-" James tried.

"What if he's been RUN OVER?" Sirius started panicking. "What if he's DEAD?"

"SIRIUS!" James finally yelled. Sirius looked at him. "Stop being so pessimistic. I'm sure he's fine."

"How would YOU know?" Sirius hissed. "I just want to find him to ask him things, see if he's okay, that sort of thing. He WAS my dog."

"Is." James corrected, printing off 'Lost Dog' sheets.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind, I will." Sirius said. "Tell him what an arse-" he paused. "He CAN'T be dead, James. I need to talk with him."

James nodded. "I'm sure he can fend for himself, Sirius. He managed without you before."

Sirius nodded somberly and phoned another pound.

Five minutes later he slammed the phone down. "FUCK. FUCK. FUCK." He yelled.

James just continued to sort papers.

"No fucking luck AGAIN!" He threw himself down on the couch and started to cry again. "I just want my dog back."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A week before the full moon, Sirius was back to being mad about Remus. Furious. So James decided he needed to have a talk with Sirius.

Before Sirius was out of bed on Saturday James went into his house, cooked him breakfast, made a pot of coffee, then woke Sirius.

"Hey lover" Sirius said groggily. "You didn't have to make me breakfast, I'll love you even if-"

James glared at him and Sirius quieted. "We need to talk." James told him.

James waited until Sirius had had breakfast and had drunk enough coffee to keep him awake.

"So?" Sirius asked, settling down in his living room.

"Remus is going to show up at some point" James said, holding up a hand to stop Sirius from interrupting. "And you have to figure out what EXACTLY you feel for him"

Sirius growled slightly. "James, I don't want to do this."

"You HAVE to." James told him.

Sirius settled down in his chair. "I hate him" he said.

"No, you don't" James replied.

"I do, James. He...he's my dog. I can't love him."

"I didn't say anything about love, Sirius." James said. "You did."

Sirius pursed his lips. "Well, it's wrong." Sirius told him.

"But it would be okay if he weren't a dog?"

"That's not the point because he IS a dog."

James glared at Sirius. "Answer the question."

"If he were just a man, then I'd be okay with it."

James smiled. "So, have you ever done ANYTHING to him while he was a dog?"

"No."

"Then, it shouldn't matter."

Sirius gave a small laugh. "Even I know your logic is flawed James."

"Let me ask you this then. Did you love him before you found out?"

"No." Sirius answered quickly.

"Don't fucking lie." James warned,

"Yes."

"And all that's changed is that you found out something new about him?"

"Yes, but-"

James stopped him. "Then you should still love him. At least he's not a mass murderer, or a telemarketer, or heaven forbid, heterosexual. He LOVES you Sirius. He doesn't care, and neither should you."

"He's a dog James. I can't love a dog."

"But you can love Remus." James said. "Do you still care what happens to him?"

"Yes" Sirius answered.

"Would you care if he found someone else?"

Sirius immediately frowned. "Yes."

"Would you care if he doesn't love you anymore?"

"Yes." Slipped out of Sirius' mouth. Sirius paused. "Yes" he said again, tears welling in his eyes. "He has to still love me James. What would I do without him?"

James said nothing.

"He has to love me. He has to come back. He has too. I love him too much."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

James made sure he was there the night of the full moon. Sirius had been pacing all day, quiet.

The doorbell had already rung twice – the first a local charity and the other Lily bringing the two supper. It obviously had make Sirius more antsy.

Nine thirty rolled around and Sirius told James he was going to head upstairs to bed.

James didn't argue.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

At nearly ten, there was a faint knock on the door. James opened it, expecting it to be Lily checking up on them, but found himself face-to-face with Remus.

"Re-"

"Please don't be angry with me." Remus said, cutting James off. "I'm angry enough at myself. I just want to say I'm sorry to Sirius and I'll leave."

James shook his head. "I need to ask you one thing."

Remus froze. "What?"

James waved him off. "Will you ever hurt him again?"

Remus gave James a questioning look.

"Answer me." James said quietly.

"If he'll ever have me back, I would do everything within my power to never let him be hurt over anything again." Remus said honestly.

"He still loves you." James said bluntly.

Remus looked hopefully at James. "Are you sure?"

James nodded. "I made sure he realized it too. You owe me. And so does he."

Remus hugged James. "I can't thank you-"

"I just want Sirius to be happy." James said. "And for all this nonsense to be over."

Remus nodded. "I'm sorry."

"He's upstairs in his bedroom." James said with a small smile

Remus smiled back.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"What did Lily want this time James?" Sirius asked when he heard his bedroom door open, head buried in his pillow.

"Not James."

Sirius spun around in his bed. "Remus" he breathed.

Remus nodded, but didn't move any closer.

"Why didn't-" Sirius started, but Remus cut him off.

"Do you love me." He asked, almost as if it wasn't a question.

Sirius stopped to catch the breath that was stuck in his throat. "What?" He choked out.

"I need to know." Remus said, still not moving from the doorway.

Sirius crawled across the bed towards Remus. "Why didn't you come back?" Sirius asked.

"I knew you needed time, and I was sure you would only feel comfortable talking to me while I was human." Remus explained. "Do you still love me." He asked again, not letting Sirius get out of answering his question.

Sirius stared with his mouth open.

"Yes." He said quietly.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Clothes had been torn at, fingers had touched bare flesh, hot breaths had been mingled. Before Sirius was able to touch Remus' dick, Remus spoke for the first time since Sirius' answer. "Before we have sex, Sirius, I need to know if you can deal with this."

"With what?" Sirius panted, almost delusional with ecstasy.

"With me. Only human for one night a month. Even though I am a wolf and a human, I do 'mate for life' so to speak. If we have sex, I'm not just going to leave. I can't have you leave me either."

Sirius shook his head. "If I fucking love you now, I don't think anything else is going to change that."

Remus gave a small laugh.

"I mean, we'll have to work things out when you're a dog, and I'll have masturbate most of my life, but... I can deal with it."

Remus smiled at him.

"Blue moons are going to be my favorite months though." Sirius joked.

Remus laughed. "It's not like the moons are any closer together-"

Sirius cut him off with a kiss. "You better not leave me either."

Remus moaned a 'never' into the kiss and hands began to roam again.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sirius woke groggily the next morning. He couldn't open his eyes with the sun glaring through the window at him. He hurt all over, but felt so satisfied. His hand went out to the other side of the bed, blindly reaching for fur.

Hair, skin, ears, nose, mouth.

Sirius stopped. "Skin?" He asked aloud. The sun didn't stop him from opening his eyes anymore. He sat bolt upright and turned to a supposed-to-be-dog-Remus next to him.

Remus stretched and yawned and looked up at Sirius. "Morning?"

"Human?" Sirius stuttered.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Winter: ALRIGHT! So that chapter is finished. Finally. Sorry for the crappy writing, but better late than never? Right?

If you're excited, you better press that button and let me know. Five chapters to go! I'm sure I can manage that, don't you think?


	11. Fourteenth Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: M

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: Things get a little heavy and a little weird. No TOTAL man-sexing, just mentions of it.

Disclaimer: If I owned, I'd be updating more often than a crocodile farts.

Once again, I promised that I'd be updating more often and then I totally lied to you and didn't. My excuse this time is mono in combination with University. A bad combination. I am also going to try to put the division lines back into the other chapters, should I have time.

Also, I'm terribly sorry to the people who reviewed and I didn't respond to. I really do appreciate the comments I receive. I check my non-work/school e-mail very irregularly, and after a month I feel like it would be weird to respond to a review... forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 11: Fourteenth Moon

* * *

"Human?" Remus asked sleepily back at Sirius. Through groggy eyes he managed to see the stunned look on Sirius' face and made more of an effort to wake up. He blearily dragged a hand across his face.

A hand. With skin.

Remus jumped out of bed and moved quickly to the mirror in Sirius' bathroom.

Sirius followed him in slowly. "I'm not an expert or anything, but I'm thinking that there's no full moon right now."

Remus shook his head. "There's not."

"Sooooo," Sirius drawled, trying to think of a conclusion.

"It means it's true." Remus said cryptically, still not having looked at Sirius, but rather looking into his own eyes in the mirror.

"You gotta give me more than that." Sirius told him. "I'm not a fucking mind-reader, and I know the furthest thing about what you ARE, because, well, you haven't told me anything, really," Sirius seemed to ramble.

Remus finally turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips to still his mouth and thoughts. "There's a legend among... our kind... that it is possible to become fully human."

Sirius snorted. "Like the frog princess or something?"

Remus gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"Well, so, then, how does this thing work?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. I've never known anyone to have stayed human..." he trailed off. "It's just a legend."

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now, Remus?" James asked, sitting in Sirius' living room, having been filled in on the situation.

"I don't know where to start, truthfully James." Remus told him, firmly gripping the tea Sirius had made. "I'm actually still waiting to see if I turn back soon. That maybe it's a fluke of sorts."

Sirius was leaning against the wall, away from James and Remus, staring out the front window.

"Well, if it isn't a fluke, you better have a plan." James told him. "Not that I'm ecstatic that you're managing to stay... more Sirius' type," he said quickly.

"He's staying with me." Sirius said, drawing the two men's attention.

"Pardon?" Remus asked.

"I've thought about it, and now that we've... fucked, or whatever, and you've been living here for over a year already-"

"However, not as a human," James added.

"-there should be no problem with you staying here with me. Until you find your feet, or paws, or... yeah." Sirius said, with very little conviction.

"Sirius..." James warned, worry flashing on his face.

"I'm going to grab some fresh air." Remus said, understanding the two needed to talk.

James watched the man step out the back door, and as soon as it was closed, he rounded on Sirius. "Are you NUTS?"

Sirius scrunched his face up, trying to look like the conversation didn't bother him.

"This is THE most fucked up shit I've EVER been though in my life, and you're standing there, asking a man, who used to be your dog, to live with you."

"He already has been living with me, James." Sirius reiterated.

"As a dog. Not as a human." James pointed out. "And even though it was a bit weird he stayed here as a dog, this short relationship you've had with him will be put on thin ice if you let him stay."

"I don't think-" Sirius started. "It's not a new relationship, James" he changed tactics. "It's been over a year."

"Which, only counting full moons, is only around thirteen or fourteen meetings. Not to mention you didn't start on a PHYSICAL relationship until a while ago."

"I can't kick him out, James." Sirius told him.

"I'll take him then." James said, startling Sirius.

"And what, tell Lily he's the dog she curled up on the couch with numerous times? You really think you can explain this to her without sounding crazy?"

James frowned at him. "You know I tell her everything Sirius. She knows the situation already. I'm just trying to help what you two have."

Sirius shook his head. "No. He's staying here James. That's final."

James knew enough to stop fighting.

* * *

James quickly poked his head out the back stoop before he headed home. "Remus?"

"Hum?" The man turned to look at him.

"Sirius and I are done talking. However, you and I still need to."

Remus' brows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't think I don't want answers. You've been holding out on both of us, and I know there's something fishy going on."

"Trust me, James" Remus said to him, "I'm just as confused as you are right now. I'd like some answers too."

James shook his head. "You're not getting out of this. I'll come by later this week, and you better be ready to explain."

Remus followed James inside, wanting to protest what was being forced on him, but James quickly slipped out the front door.

"Remus..." Sirius started when he saw him.

"I-" Remus said, trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm sorry for all this trouble so soon, I promise that I will try to get a job as soon as I can."

Sirius shook his head. "You can stay here as long as you like."

Remus sighed, seeming displeased at the tone in Sirius' voice.

Sirius' face brightened instantly though. "Wait a minute" he said. "We've spend the past two hours sitting around trying to figure things out, and here you are, human, and here I am, human."

Remus looked up at him.

"Shouldn't we be saying 'screw this all?' and... screw?" He said, impish grin sliding onto his face.

Remus chuckled and took Sirius' hand, needing no more persuasion.

* * *

James showed up at the coffee shop he was meeting Remus at last that week with a newspaper.

"What's that for?" Remus asked as James sat down.

"I'm the one asking the questions, Remus." James said, pulling the lid off of his drink to let it cool down.

Remus sighed and James gave in.

"This." James pointed to a section of the newspaper. Remus read the headline and first couple paragraphs quietly before pushing the paper away.

"I'm not a werewolf, James."

"Four people mauled so badly they needed DNA tests to figure out who they were. Autopsy says it was a wolf. They're out looking for it, and you, Remus, were a wolf."

Something in Remus' eyes told James he had said the wrong thing. "I'm not a slavering beast, James. You should know that. I've spent over a year as a 'good little doggie' by Sirius' side. Don't you even dare look at me for this. I'm part of the werehuman community, not the werewolf."

"So, there are werewolves." James asked.

Remus shrugged. "No idea. Never met one, we kind of live completely opposite lives, you know?"

James settled back in his chair. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit on edge with all of this." He confessed.

Remus frowned. "And you think I'm any better? I've got more to worry about than a loose rabid dog, James."

"Like your feelings for Sirius." James added for him.

Remus opened his mouth as if to deny it, but decided better. "That's one problem, yes."

James sipped his coffee and just waited for Remus to elaborate. When Remus noticed that James wasn't going to let the conversation go further without him explaining, Remus gave in.

"It's not like... I feel I do love him, but James, you understand, I've never loved a human before." Remus paused, thinking. "If this is what you're here to get out of me, you're just going to have to wait in line to figure out what I'm feeling. Everything's changed since I haven't changed."

James nodded, understanding. "On another note, Remus, I heard from Sirius you managed to find a job."

Remus laughed at this. "Fast, I know, but it's not the best job in the world. Because Sirius is nice enough to let me live at his place without rent it will make do for now."

James smiled. "You haven't said what the job was, Remus."

Remus knew the smile James was wearing. Just because he had been a dog during most of their interactions didn't mean he did know James already knew and was teasing him.

"..." Remus mumbled, blush rising to his cheeks.

"Sooooorrry?" James teased.

"The pet store."

* * *

"He has a way with the animals, I guess." Sirius laughed with James. The two were at Sirius' place after work.

"When will he be home anyway?" James asked.

"In half an hour or so. His shift ended around when ours did, but he insists on walking home." Sirius said, smile betraying the exasperated tone in his voice.

"You two seem to be doing pretty well together." James said nonchalantly.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, we haven't needed to get another bed for him..." he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Siiiiirius," James whined. "You promised you wouldn't talk about that with me."

"You tell me the things you and Lily do, what's the difference?" Sirius asked as he shuffled around in his fridge.

"You like vagina too. I, however, am not much into other blokes Johnson's."

Sirius laughed, pulling out a beer and tossing one to James who swore and quickly caught it. "Fucking prick." He complained. "Now I have to wait to open it."

Sirius shrugged as the doorbell rang. James set down his beer on the counter and moved for the door. "Remus?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "Too early. Check the peep-hole."

James checked and turned to Sirius. "Just some guy. Probably a door-to-door. Want to have fun with him?"

"I thought you weren't into 'other men's penises'." Sirius quoted.

James rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Sirius."

He smiled and slinging his arm around James, Sirius opened the door. "Hulloooooo" he drawled.

"Do you know what it's like?" The man asked.

Laughter danced behind James and Sirius' eyes. "What's liiiiiike?" James drawled, imitating Sirius.

The man answered, unphased, something flashing behind his eyes. "Changing from a wolf into a human."

* * *

Winter: Well, there it is - a new character. So far, all you know is the three boy's voices. (Seriously, check it out – they're the only ones to actually have dialogue up to this point.)

Sorry again for the delay, but if you're MAD with RAGE, please tell me so. And, if you're HAPPY with LOVE, let me know too. Reviews are the fuel under my ass.


	12. Fifteenth Moon

Title: As the Wolf Howls

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: M

Summary: James is convinced werewolves are real. Sirius isn't. Until he befriends a mysterious man named Remus who only appears during the full moon. Can love blossom between them, or will there always be skepticism on where Remus is during the rest of the month?

Warnings: There's not as much loving as you want. Please, don't think of Fenrir as the one from the movie – it's not the look I'm going for with this.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the pants I'm wearing. No joke. They're not mine.

Anyone who's coming back to read this is probably thinking "she's still alive?!" Yes, I am. I don't have any excuses for you besides 'life'. I made sure to make this chapter a little longer than normal. Not that I really remember what 'normal' is…

I can't even believe I have so many reviews – you're all so wonderful. I promise I will respond to all reviews from here on in.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fifteenth Moon

* * *

"What?" Sirius said. He could feel James's grip tighten around his waist.

"Do you know what kind of pain a man goes through changing into a wolf?" The man asked again, a grin growing on his face.

"Who-" James tried to talk, pulling away from Sirius and shying away from the man at the door.

"Bones snapping, flesh tearing-" The man said, leaning forward and resting his forearm on the doorframe.

Sirius did not shy away like James had. He stood his ground, although he did have a tight grip on the front door. "Who are you?" Sirius asked, tone very serious.

"Fenrir." The man said, leaning back a little and drinking in the two men's frames.

Sirius didn't want to admit it, but this man was actually fairly attractive. He had a strong jaw, short dark hair that was less messy than James's, a tall, lean and strong frame, and startling blue eyes. "And what do you want?" Sirius asked him, pushing his emotions aside.

"Many things." Fenrir smiled, showing more pearly white teeth than was necessary. "But mostly, I want Remus back."

* * *

"Sirius?" Remus called out as he entered through the front door into their home. He didn't hear a response, so with a frown on his face he searched the house. It didn't take him long to find the three men in the living room. The bag he was carrying dropped to the floor with a clatter when he saw who was sitting on the couch.

"Remus!" Fenrir said, standing up from his place on the couch and spreading his arms out to show his want of a hug.

"Sit back down." Sirius all but growled at him. Fenrir complied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Who the fuck IS he?" James said what was on Sirius's mind.

Remus's mouth gapped like a fish. He couldn't seem to get any words out.

"We're old friends." Fenrir said, his eyes not leaving Remus. "I heard rumours that my beautiful little Remmie here managed to break the curse. So I came to visit and see for myself."

Sirius could hear Remus swallow thickly from across the room. He knew something was up. He didn't like the way Fenrir was looking at Remus, but there was no denying that Remus definitely knew who Fenrir was. "Can I talk to you for a moment in private, _Remmie._" Sirius said, tone biting.

"I'm fine with that." Fenrir said. "Leave me here with this emerald-eyed beauty." He said, winking at James.

James gave Sirius a quick, intense look.

"No one asked you." Sirius snapped at Fenrir as he took Remus's arm and led him towards the kitchen. Remus's eyes didn't leave Fenrir even as Sirius pulled him away.

"Who the _fuck_ is that?" Sirius hissed at him when they were in the safety of their kitchen. "He comes barging in here asking for you. I know we've only been…" Sirius got caught up on his words. "for a month. But you still haven't said anything about your life before me. Tell me now, truthfully, Remus. Who is he? Who is he to call you _Remmie_?"

Remus opened and closed his mouth a couple times, still seemingly not able to produce words.

"Remus!" Sirius said, grabbing Remus's shoulders with both hands and giving him a quick shake.

"Ah – he's, ah –" Remus glanced over Sirius's shoulder towards the living room. "He's an old friend." He finally managed to get out.

"Bullshit." Sirius spit.

Remus looked up, almost fearfully, at him. "He's- he's…." He swore quickly, looking away from Sirius. "He's my old lover." He finally said.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." James said, having settled into one of Sirius's armchairs.

Sirius couldn't make himself sit and was leaning against one of the living room walls, fidgeting with a cup of coffee he had made. Remus was seated on the far end of the same couch as Fenrir – not meeting anyone's eyes. Fenrir was still grinning and hadn't stopped watching Remus since he had sat down.

"You and he-" James stopped and made a face. "-used to fuck?" He looked between the two men on the couch.

"Yes." Fenrir said contradicting Remus's "No."

"Don't be shy, pup." Fenrir said, reaching across the couch to touch Remus's leg.

Sirius literally growled at the action and Fenrir removed his hand, holding them both up in a defensive stance. "Whoa there sexy. Don't bite my head off." His grin betrayed the tone of his words.

Remus was refusing to meet anyone's eyes and was staring straight into the cup of coffee Sirius had given him.

"Well?" Sirius asked Remus. "Did you?"

Remus shrugged. "Maybe." He said, but everyone in the room knew he was admitting to it.

Sirius swore loudly and carded his fingers through his hair.

"It's all water under the bridge." Fenrir said, waving his hand in a dismissive motion. "Or whatever that human saying is."

"So you know about Remus's…. reverse werewolf thing?" James asked, directing the conversation back to the important conversation, worried about what Sirius might do if he was left to dwell on the idea of Fenrir with Remus.

"Wolfwere, I think, is what we're called." Fenrir said, scrunching his nose in contemplation. "And, yes, I know. I used to be one too."

"You were too?" James asked, eyes growing wide.

Remus sighed and finally spoke. "Yes. He used to be part of our community. Everyone wondered where you had run off too, Fenrir."

"No 'Fennie'?" James could hear Sirius mutter under his breath.

Fenrir ignored Sirius. "I managed to beat the curse." Fenrir shrugged, still watching Remus, even if Remus wasn't meeting his gaze. "Just didn't feel like going back to a pack of dogs." He seemed to explain. "I'm assuming you haven't been back to see anyone either since you ran away."

"I have." Remus said, finally looking at Fenrir. "Just last month."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sirius asked, trying to capture Remus's attention back, he was not liking the way the two former lovers were looking at each other.

"But have you been back since you became human?" Fenrir asked, ignoring Sirius again.

"No." Remus said, seeming to deflate a little. He turned back to staring at his coffee. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"So now we're just men of wolf legend." Fenrir said laughing. His laugh was rich – not fitting of the personality he seemed to have. "Because I'm not telling them how to do it. They fucked me over. I owe them nothing."

"You know how this happened?" Remus's eyes snapped back to Fenrir.

Fenrir seemed a little surprised. "Of course."

* * *

"I thought you said being with a man was new to you." Sirius said, getting very angry. He was pacing the kitchen. He had pulled Remus away again before Fenrir could explain.

"I did say I was new at it." Remus said, frowning. "But I meant I was new at being with someone who wasn't like me."

"And how the _fuck _was I supposed to know that's what you meant?" Sirius tried to keep quiet, but he was almost pulling out his hair in frustration and anger. "Fuck, Remus… I lo-" Sirius let a string of curses leave his lips. "You didn't think to mention him to me?"

"He's not important." Remus said, catching Sirius's arm and looking him the eyes.

"Yeah? Well, I think he is. I think he still thinks he is." Sirius said, biting his bottom lip.

Remus pulled Sirius into him by the jaw, kissing him lightly on the lips. "He doesn't matter to me." Remus punctuated the statement with another kiss.

"You said that wolves mated for life." Sirius whispered to him, lips still inches apart. He had finally wrapped his arms around Remus. "Does that mean… with him?"

Remus pulled back shaking his head. "No. It doesn't work like that. We do mate for life, but there is such a thing as casual sex, Sirius." Remus tried to convey how much he still wanted Sirius through his eyes alone.

"You said that was the first time we fucked." Sirius pointed out.

"But it wasn't casual, was it?" Remus asked.

"No." Sirius agreed.

"Fenrir was…" Remus paused, thinking carefully about how to phrase his thoughts. "was a way to pass time during full moons when we were young." He tried to explain.

Sirius sighed and rested his forehead against Remus's, letting their noses touch. "How many other former lovers are going to come knocking at my door?" He asked.

"There's only you." Remus said.

* * *

"You two lovebirds ready to hear my story now?" Fenrir asked, patting the couch for Remus to come sit back down beside him. Sirius kept his spot on the wall. James was being a good friend and was keeping a watch over Fenrir for Sirius.

"Remus is mine." Sirius said, ignoring Fenrir.

Fenrir laughed. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"Just tell us." James said, his body still completely tense.

"It's all in the humans." Fenrir said, smiling again. He turned to Sirius. "Let me guess, you love this cute little pup, don't you?"

"Yes." Sirius ground out, unhappy about the nicknames Fenrir had for Remus.

"That's all it needs." Fenrir said, looking at Remus. "You need to have sex with someone who loves you, and essentially, you become fully human." Fenrir laid back on the couch seeming very at home in Sirius's house.

"That's it?" James asked. "That seems easy… and Remus, you didn't know about this?"

Remus shook his head. "No. It was just a legend – that you could… well, as Fenrir puts it, break the curse. No one's ever… no one that we know has ever done it."

"Well, I'm here." Fenrir said, pointing to himself and smiling mischievously. "I did a bit of digging. I managed to _pry_ the information from the Elders." Fenrir paused on 'pry' and let it slip off his tongue as if there was a story behind it. "I tried the theory. It worked." He looked over at James. "And it's much harder than you expect." He glared at the messy-haired man. "You can only meet them once a month for a few hours. It's hard to get someone to love you."

"Remus managed it." Sirius said, looking over at Remus who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"And you're a little…" Fenrir paused, looking Sirius over. "You're the type that falls in love too easily."

Remus frowned. "That's not-" He stopped and cleared his throat, obviously not wanting to say something. "Why didn't you come back and tell us – me?" Remus asked Fenrir, letting on that he and Fenrir had a different relationship than what he had led Sirius to believe.

"Part of me wanted to go back and shove it in their faces, but I wanted this all to myself. I didn't want any of them to be able to achieve what I had. And, I'm sorry, Remmie, but that included you." He laughed suddenly. "But that's changed now that you're human too!"

Sirius growled. "Why are you here for Remus if you already have someone who loves you?"

Fenrir turned to Sirius, mischievous glint in his eye. "I never said we had to love them back to break the curse."

"What are you implying, exactly, Fenrir?" Remus asked him.

"I said I tested the theory. I made the stupid bint fall in love with me. I never loved her back. It worked. I left her." He laughed, happy with himself.

* * *

"What're you going to do about Fenrir?" James asked Sirius, sitting down in the office lunch room a few weeks later.

"Don't know. Do I have to do anything? He hasn't showed up since you were there." Sirius said picking at his sandwich. Remus hadn't given Fenrir much time to explain himself before kicking him out. Remus had told Sirius he really didn't want anything to do with Fenrir, but the way he was distancing himself from Sirius seemed to say otherwise.

"Mmnn." James shrugged. "Guess not."

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius spoke. "We haven't had sex since Fenrir showed up."

"I told you Sirius, I don't want to hear about your man-love sessions." James said, skimming a newspaper that had been left on the table.

"That's the point, James. There hasn't been any man-love sessions. It's been over two weeks."

"I wouldn't think too much of it. Remus really seems like he loves you, Sirius." James said, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"He hasn't said it." Sirius said, pouting, not feeling like eating the rest of his sandwich.

At that, James looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "No?"

"No." Sirius sulked. "And I say it all the bloody fucking time."

James sighed an placed the paper down. "Just… I don't know. Talk to him. Whatever you nancy-boys do."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm not gay, James. I just happened to fall for Remus. Who happens to be a boy."

"That's not what you're eyes said when you were checking out Fenrir!" James laughed, but catching the sour look on Sirius's face he realized it was the wrong thing to say. "I'll ask Lily about it tonight, okay? She'll know what to do." James told him.

"It's okay James. It's kind of a hard thing to explain to her when she doesn't know about the werewolf thing."

James shrugged. "But she always has good advice-"

"No, James. I'll figure it out."

* * *

Sirius was waiting for Remus when Remus finally came in the door at past midnight the Friday before full moon.

"Where've you been?" Sirius asked quietly from the couch, making Remus jump.

Remus flicked on the light. "Christ, Sirius, you scared me. What're you doing sitting in the dark this late?" He put his keys on the bench in the front hall and peeled his jacket off.

"What are you doing coming home so late?"

Remus frowned and ignored Sirius and walked down the hall into the kitchen. Sirius followed him slowly.

Remus stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, struck by the scene. Supper, carefully prepared, was sitting on two plates on Sirius's small kitchen table. There were roses and a burnt-out candle sitting on the table as well. "Sirius?" Remus turned around to look at the dark-haired man.

"I thought we could spend a nice night together-" Sirius said, sweeping up the plates. "-seeing as we haven't really had any _intimate_ time in the past while."

"Sirius…" Remus made to stop him, but didn't.

Sirius left the plates on the kitchen counter and leaned back against the sink; eyes closed and fingers in his hair. He sighed. "I just want to know where you were." He said. "I know I don't own you or anything. You're not my dog anymore, but… I'd just like– fuck." Sirius opened his eyes to look at Remus and let his hand fall uselessly at his side. "I'm not good at this 'nancy-boy' stuff, Remus." He said, thinking of James.

"You don't have to be, Sirius." Remus said, not moving from his spot in the doorway. The distance between them seemed so far to Sirius.

"It was Fenrir." Sirius said, knowing why Remus had come home so late without letting Sirius know where he was.

"Yes." Remus said, shame creeping into his voice. They were silent for a minute. "But we didn't-"

"I don't need to know." Sirius told him. "Just. Just don't tell me. I don't want to know." Sirius sighed again. "You know I'm not keeping you here."

"I want to be here, Sirius." Remus told him. "I want to be with you."

Sirius looked up at Remus with a pained expression. "Do you? You realize what you just did, right?"

Remus didn't say anything, afraid of what Sirius would think of his answer.

"You snuck out to be with your ex-lover. You didn't tell me. You tried to hide it-"

"I didn't!" Remus yelled.

"Well, you're being damn secretive about it." Sirius hissed. "If you don't feel comfortable telling me, then you're obviously doing something wrong."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Fuck!" Sirius yelled, punching the kitchen countertop. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "How many times?" He asked with his head touching the edge of the counter and his eyes hidden by his hair.

"It's only beers and catching up on things." Remus told him, watching the way the muscles were moving in Sirius's back. "It's harmless-"

"How many times?"

"I just lost track of-"

"How many times?" Sirius kept asking, voice getting more and more strained.

"I don't know." Remus admitted.

Sirius could feel his heart clench. "Give me a ballpark." He said, trying to keep as much emotion out of his voice as he could.

"More than 10." Remus said truthfully. He could see Sirius's body tense.

"I'm trying my best to not get angry here, Remus." Sirius said, head and hand still resting on the counter. "I'm just sorry I assumed. I just thought since I went through this whole 'you're a fucking dog' thing, told you I loved you, let you move in with me, I don't know… I thought we were exclusive or something."

"We are." Remus said, afraid to reach out and touch Sirius.

"Don't lie." Sirius said, voice cracking.

"I'm not." Remus said. "I'm just having trouble coming to terms with being human and Fenrir-"

"And you can't talk to me?" Sirius said, standing again finally. There were tears welling in his eyes. "You don't think I'd listen? Don't think I'd care?"

"I do, I just-"

"Forget it." Sirius scrubbed the back of his hand across his face to rid his eyes of tears. He put on a stony face and swept past Remus into the hall.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked, following him.

"To see James." Sirius said, slipping on his coat. "I'll be back whenever." He said while grabbing his keys. He took a moment to pause at the door and look back at Remus, who didn't know what to say, then without another word, swept out the door.

* * *

Winter: I've been having a super hard time writing in this short format. I miss my descriptive words! Also, I think I need to stop listening to trance when writing – I end up with some strange things. I definitely miss the humour. I just don't think things are quite humorous right now.

Please don't hate me – just leave a review. It would be nice to know if anyone's still interested in me finishing this.

All my love to my patient readers!


End file.
